


Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place: Episode 1

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Series: Falling Into Place [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Insomnia, Kidnapping, Multi, Stalking, Strained Friendships, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Three friends navigate a difficult time together as they face unexpected encounters, a dangerous stalker, violence, monsters of the past and also, love. Can they come out on top with their friendship and relationships intact?
Relationships: Cassidy/Sean Diaz, Jenn Murphy/Original Male Character, Lyla Park/Original Male Character
Series: Falling Into Place [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. I: The Dawn

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 1**

The sunlight filtering in through the window woke the slumbering young man, he yawned and sat up in bed.

‘ _Another day already, better hurry then.’_ He thought to himself.

Quickly getting out of bed he hurried through to the bathroom and showered before quickly drying off and re-entering his room. He quickly got dressed and, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, yawning again, he did one last check before the mirror.

Said young man was tall, at five foot eleven in height, sixteen years old with an average body frame albeit with broad shoulders, he had naturally tanned skin and close cropped reddish brown hair, he also had faint facial hair the same colour, a roundish face and olive green eyes. He was clad in a simple pair of cargo shorts, a red T-shirt under a black unzipped hoodie and simple sneakers.

“Kyle, breakfast!” His mother Cindy, called up from downstairs.

He quickly called. “Okay mom, be right there.”  
  
Kyle Sherman smiled lightly and, finally feeling awake and ready, left his bedroom and headed downstairs for breakfast. Now he actually felt ready to face the upcoming day. He talked briefly with his mother during breakfast after which he grabbed his backpack and left the house, ready to head for school.

Upon leaving the house he saw he wasn’t the only one and grinned.

“Hey Jamie, morning.”  
  
The young man he greeted turned, a little startled but then smile.

“Ah, hey Kyle, yeah...morning.”

The young man in question was Jamie Townley, another sixteen year old  boy, five foot seven in height with an average build and fair skin. He had short dark red hair and hazel eyes, he was wearing glasses along with denim jeans, a white T-shirt and simple black sneakers.

Jamie smiled nervously. “So, what’s up?”  
  
Kyle smiled back, trying to be reassuring, he was shy true, but once he got to know someone he was friendly and open with them. Jamie meanwhile was even more introverted, trying his best to socialize but struggled greatly. Kyle felt that at least he was trying and the two had become fast friends when they started school here in Seattle together, due to both being new kids.

“Nothing much, just ready for another day.” Kyle remarked. “Which reminds me, we better go and get Sean, huh?”  
  
Jamie nodded in agreement. “Right behind you, man.”  
  
Together they crossed the road, heading to the house opposite, where another of their friends, Sean Diaz lived. Knocking on the door they were soon answered, not by Sean, but by a skinny nine year old Mexican-American boy with tan skin, short messy dark brown hair, brown eyes and clad in cargo pants with a red T-shirt, a blue unbuttoned flannel shirt and black sneakers.

It was Sean’s little brother who Kyle greeted at once. “Hey Daniel, morning.”  
  
Daniel grinned. “Hi Kyle, Jamie, what’s up?”  
  
“Hey, we just, came to pick up Sean for school” Jamie replied.

They heard a laugh in response to that

The one who laughed was a Mexican man, tall with a strong build, tan skin and short dark brown hair, brown eyes and an unshaven look, clad in oil stained jeans, a cream shirt and brown boots. It was Daniel and Sean’s mechanic father, Esteban Diaz.

“Hear that Sean, better get a move on, your friends are here.” He called out before turning to them and explaining. “Sean slept in...so what else is new.”  
  
Both boys laughed in response as Sean, who was the same age as them and the same height as Jamie, with short dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin, as well as a toned runner’s build, emerged, groaning and shaking his head. He was dressed simply in black jeans, a light blue T-shirt under a darker blue V-necked sweater and white sneakers.

“Yeah, ha-ha dad.” He mumbled. “Hey guys.”  
  
Kyle shook his head. “C’mon dude, we better hurry if we’re gonna catch the bus.”  
  
Sean nodded and the trio left, they had to get to the bus stop to catch the school bus while Esteban would be dropping Daniel off at school.

“So, slept in huh?” Kyle queried.

Sean rolled his eyes. “Urgh, c’mon, give me a break.”  
  
Jamie shook his head. “Kyle’s just saying Sean, you don’t see us sleeping in.”

“Okay fine, but I know what I do see.” Sean remarked, a smirk appearing on his face as he nodded to the bus stop ahead of them. “Lyla.”  
  
Both Kyle and Jamie turned their attention to the bus stop when he said that.

Standing there, smiling and waving to them was a girl of seventeen, around medium height with chin length black hair, brown eyes and pale skin, her face showed signs of her Asian heritage and she had a slender build. She was clad in black yoga pants with a dark blue long sleeved T-shirt and grey sneakers. It was Lyla Park, another friend and Kyle smiled and waved back in response. He was cut short by Sean nudging him in the ribs.

“What?” He hissed.

Sean smirked and indicated Jamie with his thumb. Kyle couldn’t help the smirk on his face when he saw Jamie. The moment he had seen Lyla, Jamie’s eyes  widened and he went red. Shaking his head Sean walked over to talk to Lyla while Kyle managed to get Jamie’s attention.

“Huh?”

Kyle grinned. “Dude, you got it bad.”  
  
“Oh, I just...” Jamie stammered. “Urgh, never mind.”  
  
Kyle tilted his head, confused. “Dude?”  
  
Jamie just shook his head and they caught up with Sean.

“About time you guys, c’mon, the bus will be here soon.” Lyla greeted them cheerfully.

They all smiled, relaxed, happy with the familiarity of being in each other’s company as the bus did indeed arrive and they got on, heading for Peacock High School.

* * *

As they made their way into the school they witnessed something, something which made both Kyle and Sean tense, on edge. What they saw was a girl they both liked, without being aware of the other’s feelings, being approached by another boy, one they did not trust, for varying reasons.

Said girl was of medium height with medium long vibrant red hair, currently worn loose, brown eyes and fair skin, as well as a slender build with definite curves. She was currently wearing a white T-shirt with short purple sleeves, whitewashed jeans and simple slip-ons, her name was Jenn Murphy. The boy was tall with a normal build, short blonde hair, grey eyes and fair skin, clad in denim jeans, a red T-shirt and white sneakers, it was Derek Anderson.

They began to draw closer, Jamie and Lyla sharing a worried look at their friends’ expressions. They got close enough to hear the end of the conversation.

“So...” Derek was saying with a smirk, clearly having been flirting. “I think we should...”  
  
Jenn however looked annoyed. “Derek, I said no and my answer’s not changing, now leave it.”  
  
Derek seemed put out by this but then shook his head and left. It was then Jenn spotted the group and smiled warmly at them, it looked like it was going to be an interesting start to the day.


	2. II: Desperate Flight

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 2**

Entering the house the young woman tensed at the loud noise coming from the kitchen. Shaking her head she tried to sneak past the kitchen, to head up to her room. But she had no such luck for at that moment her father’s voice rang out.

“Don’t think I don’t see you, get your fucking ass in here now!” He yelled.

Rolling her eyes the girl turned. _‘Doesn’t even bother to use my name, my real one or my preferred one.’_

Entering the kitchen she found the source of the noise had been her father overturning the kitchen table. The man glared as she entered, he was tall with short brown hair, hazel eyes and fair skin. He was wearing black pants, a white stained shirt and brown boots. The young woman was reasonably tall herself but did her utmost to make her appearance as different as possible from the rest of her family.

She had long, straight dyed purple hair styled into an undercut with short bangs. Her hair was gathered over her left shoulder, and several of its strands were wrapped in multicoloured dread wraps and bronze hair clips. She had hazel eyes with green nuances. On her earlobes, she wore matching black ear tunnels. Around her neck were two hemp necklaces, one grey, and the other red-and-white, as well as a string with two silver keys attached.

She was wearing simple black pants, a white tank-top under a brown leather jacket and brown combat boots, this of course meant her tattoos were covered. She had multiple tattoos spanning across her body, the first one she got had been mainly to piss off her father.

She had two sleeve tattoos, the left of which prominently featured a dragon, as well as tattoos depicting a wolf underneath her left breast, a skull on her right hip, an uprooted tree with a hole in its trunk on her left hip, a bundle of flowers surrounded by wasps on her right lower leg, and a snail on the outer side of her right foot.

All of that added up to the image of a punk girl who was really dead set on pissing her family off and to be fair, she had to admit she was. If only to get back at them for their behaviour which, in her view, was worse than anything she had done or could do.

“Where the fuck have you been until now, Lucy.” He snapped.

The girl glared. “Okay, you may have given me that name but that’s not my name anymore, I don’t use it and I never will and you know it.”  
  
Her father, predictably, exploded. “Don’t you dare answer back to me, I’m not having any of this fake name shit in my house and...”  
  
“Cassidy is my name, far more than Lucy ever will be.” She snapped.

But then it happened, her father suddenly lunged at her and before Cassidy could react, she found herself pinned to the wall, her father’s hand around her throat as he got right in her face.

“Alright then _Cassidy_.” He spat. “I’ll spell it out, you live under my roof, so you live by my rules! I don’t care if you are a pathetic waste of space high school dropout, you do not go gallivanting out during the night and come waltzing back in the following morning, you stick to the curfew, especially after you tried to disgrace us by dating that-”  
  
Cassidy struggled trying to get free and blurted out. “Just, get off, enough!”

She knew her father was referring to her now ex-boyfriend, a young man of African-American descent, which was what her father was referring too, racist asshole that he was, much like her brother.

Her father did let her go, by throwing her to the floor.

“I’ve honestly had enough of your shit, you act like you’re so superior, you forget you’re the dropout loser, at least your brother still goes to school. At least he’ll make something of himself.” Her father spat.

Picking herself up, Cassidy snarled. “Yeah, I’m sure he will, just like you, a racist bigoted asshole something.”  
  
“BITCH!” Her father yelled, with a vicious smack across her face. “We are the only ones that see how things truly are, we’re not the bigots, we’re the ones who can see the danger those sort of people cause.”  
  
Cassidy just walked away, she’d heard all his lies and false justifications before, he ignored her shouting after her and barricaded herself in her room. Still trying to process what had just happened she only now let her feelings show and began to tremble. Her father had never been _that_ violent before.

‘ _Shit, holy shit, I, I can’t just...this isn’t...’_ Her mind raced, desperation filling her. _‘I can’t take this anymore, he’s getting worse, what if he ends up...I need to...’_

She grimaced and shook her head, she had no other choice, at once she began working through her room and then, finally, with her backpack fully stocked, slung over her back along with her guitar in it’s case. Her father was downstairs still, talking to her brother by the sounds of it. She had no idea about her mother, but didn’t care, her mother didn’t care about her anyway. So, taking her chance, she opened her window and clambered out, lowering herself to the ground before hurrying away, she had no choice now but to run away and she knew exactly where to go.

Biting her lip, she looked around, there wasn’t anyone around, nobody to overhear her. Taking a moment to catch her breath and sit down, she pulled out her phone. It was in fact a simple burner phone, she had got it without her father’s knowledge and there was only really one number she could call, she quickly dialled it and waited for the reply.

“Hello?”  
  
She spoke quickly. “Finn, it’s Cassidy, I….I need your help.”

There was a brief pause and then. “Cass, what are you…?”  
  
“I’ve run away Finn, I can take my asshole dad anymore. I need someone to help me, somewhere to stay, anything...” She explained desperately.

“Holy shit, okay listen, I can help, I’ve got a place for you to stay.” He said. “You remember when I left I said I was having problems, well, they got worse, I ended up at a shelter for runaway teens in Seattle, the woman there Allison, helped me out. Got me back on my feet. I’ve decided to stay and help her run the place, help others the way she helped me. You can come here, we’ll have a place for you.”  
  
“I...you’re sure?”

“Of course. Just hold on...” He said before giving her directions and the location.

Finally they hung up and Cassidy sighed, it would take a long time, but she had just enough money, she could get a train to Seattle and then she just had to find this shelter. With hope building that she could get away from her father, she made her way directly to the train station, hoping the future would be better than the past she was leaving behind.


	3. III: Brief Tension

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 3**

It was lunch time and Sean smiled lightly, a lot of his other friends were a little busy right now, but he knew he’d meet up with them at the track after school. However Jamie and Kyle were both sitting, chatting and when they saw him they grinned and waited for him to approach. Sitting down Sean pulled out his lunch and spoke up.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” He asked.

Jamie shrugged. “Nothing much, just been pretty normal day I guess.”  
  
Kyle laughed. “Oh c’mon Jamie. You’re not getting out of it that easily.”

“Dude, seriously.” Jamie burst out, blushing.

“C’mon, we just wanna help, Jamie.” Kyle insisted. “We were just talking about Jamie’s crush on Lyla.”

Sean smiled knowingly. “Ah yes, of course.”

Jamie groaned. “Guys, c’mon...”  
  
Shaking his head Kyle replied. “Jamie, I know we tease you about it, but it’s just fun. Truthfully, we’re happy for you, we just want to help, really.”  
  
Sean nodded agreement. “He’s right. Seriously dude, I think the two of you would be a pretty cool couple.”

Jamie bit his lip, shaking his head. He did not not too reassured however and the other two shared a worried look.

“You alright, Jamie?” Sean asked worriedly.

Jamie shrugged. “Ah, it’s nothing, never mind. I appreciate it guys, but you don’t have to, you know.”

This brought another worried look between the other two.

Finally, Kyle broke the awkward silence.

“Jamie, what’s wrong, are you okay, I mean…?”  
  
Jamie sighed. “I’m fine with how things are, let’s not kid ourselves, what chance have I got.”

“What do you mean?” Kyle asked.

“It’s me we’re talking about, the shy nerd with problems socializing, let alone anything like that. Lyla is easily the coolest girl I’ve ever met. But she is way out of my league, she is never gonna even look at me like that.” Jamie said at last with a heavy sigh.

Sean bit his lip, before replying softly. “Jamie, don’t do this to yourself, don’t talk yourself down like that man. Lyla wouldn’t care about things like that, she doesn’t judge.”

“Yeah and you’re better than you think are.” Kyle reassured him. “Look, I’m sure it’ll be fine, you just gotta, believe in yourself, tell Lyla how you feel.”  
  
“I don’t know...”

Sean smiled. “Trust me dude, the worst that’ll happen, is Lyla just wants to remain friends, got it, you’re not gonna lose anything out of this.”  
  
Jamie visibly relaxed at that, smiling slightly. “I...I guess you’re right, thanks guys.”  
  
“Any time.”

They all relaxed for a moment, but his own issues with Lyla weren’t the only thing that bothered Jamie. But he wasn’t sure how to bring up the subject, especially as he feared their reactions if they both knew. Nevertheless he couldn’t help but wonder about what he was seeing from both Kyle and Sean, in regards to Jenn Murphy.

Unable to just sit quietly anymore, he asked worriedly.

“So um, guys...I need to ask, because, based on what I’m seeing you guys might...” He began.

Turning to him, Sean and Kyle gave a confused look.

“Jamie, is something wrong, are you?” Kyle began.

Jamie sighed. “Guys, I saw you both, when Derek Anderson was…?”

“Wait, both of us?” Sean asked incredulous; before turning to Kyle. “Dude, you don’t...”  
  
Kyle was also surprised. “Uh Sean, you mean, you…?”

Sean glared. “Of course I do Kyle. We even spoke about this before, remember.”  
  
“Um Sean, look. I’m not trying to-”

Jamie shook his head. “Guys, guys, enough.”  
  
“You know how I feel about Jenn, Kyle. So when were you planning to tell me about you feeling something for her too, I mean...” Sean blurted out.

Kyle sighed. “Sean, listen man, I didn’t want to cause you any problems, that’s why I didn’t say much. I wasn’t sure how I felt and I’m still not.”  
  
“Guys, I said enough.” Jamie interjected. “Please, let’s not fall out; that’s the last thing we want, right?”

They turned to him, both looking like they were about to protest.

Jamie sighed; uncomfortable as he was with being in this position. “Listen, we’re friends, the last thing we want is to fall out. Especially when it’s something like, two of us liking the same girl, how does that make any of us better than Derek Anderson, huh?”  
  
They shared an awkward look at that.

“Sorry, I just...” Jamie continued.

But Sean shook his head. “No, no, you’re right, sorry Kyle...We should, just try to be more mature about this.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry too Sean.” Kyle agreed. “Let’s talk about something else huh. Try to calm down.”  
  
Jamie smiled. “Yeah, good idea, but what?”  
  
Both Sean and Kyle grinned and Jamie groaned, instantly realizing.

“Guys...”  
  
“So, how can we help you finally pluck up the courage to ask Lyla out?” Kyle suggested.

Jamie sighed but gave in. He figured he might as well indulge them, especially if it helped settle things down after the narrowly avoided argument.


	4. IV: Connection

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 4**

Kyle smiled lightly as he left his last class of the day. He felt the day had gone well and, despite all the teasing he was sure he and Sean had helped encourage Jamie to try and confess his feelings to Lyla.

‘ _They would be nice together, I’m sure of it...balance each other out for sure.’_ He thought happily. _‘He just needs to be more confident in himself, then he’ll see, it’s not as bad for him as he thinks.’_

Still smiling Kyle dusted off his shorts and made his way to leave school. His smile faltered briefly however as he recalled one aspect of the day that did not go so well. Namely the slight argument with Sean at lunch time.

He sighed and shook his head. _‘That was crazy, I should have known better._ _The way he goes on about her, I knew Sean had a crush on Jenn...But I can’t help it, I have feelings for her too and...God I don’t wanna even think how bad that argument would have got if Jamie wasn’t there to try and calm things down.’_

He continued to make his way through the school corridors, ready to leave school. Still trying to calm down he considered.

‘ _Jamie is right, it’s not worth falling out over, especially when Sean was the first friend the both of us made here.’_ He thought to himself. _‘Besides, it isn’t right to fight over a girl, especially when we need to take how she feels into consideration too.’_

But then, he found himself distracted and those very thoughts put to the test, as he turned a corner, and saw Jenn up ahead.

Kyle stopped for a moment, not only surprised by Jenn’s appearance, but already getting those now familiar feelings inside him.

‘ _Damn, control yourself dude, just...relax.’_ He told himself firmly.

It was then Jenn looked up and saw him, she smiled and he smiled back, approaching her and doing his best to remain casual.

“Hey Jenn, what’s up?” He greeted her.

She replied, still smiling. “Hi Kyle, nothing much, so, school’s over huh, what do you have planned?”

Kyle shrugged. “Ah, nothing much really, just  gonna spend some time with the rest of the guys and then just, go home...not a major Friday night I know but, nothing really happening right now, is there?”  
  
“I suppose so.” She admitted. “Well  um, look, I know we’ve met and spend time hanging out and chatted at school. But, um, I was wondering, think we can exchange numbers, will be nice to chat outside school, huh?”

K yle blinked, a little surprised but then nodded. “Sure, sounds good to me, thanks.”

So it was they exchanged numbers  and soon they put their phones away and they decided to head out of school together, Kyle knew that Jamie, Sean and the others likely had already left.

‘ _But I can catch up with them later.’_ He reflected.

So he smiled and was ready to walk and talk with Jenn some more.

But before they could they heard his name being called.  
  
“Ah Kyle, there you are, could I have a word?”

T hey turned to see one of the teachers, a woman of twenty-eight, of above medium height with long tied back blonde hair, hazel eyes and fair skin, she was slender and dressed smartly in a black pencil skirt with a white blouse under a black jacket, tights and black flats.

“Oh, Ms. Williams.” Kyle replied. “Um...is everything alright?”

Laura Williams smiled lightly. “Yes, yes, I just, wanted to talk to you for a moment.”  
  
Kyle looked over at Jenn who just smiled and shrugged. “Okay um, sure.”

With that he followed her to her classroom, while Jenn leaned against the wall and pulled out her phone, deciding to wait for Kyle.  But then, suddenly, she was aware of someone approaching her.

“Jenn!”

She started, looking up and rolling her eyes. “What do you want, Derek?”

Derek Anderson growled. “ You think it’s funny to just play me like that. Shooting me down this morning then shamelessly flirting with Sherman, he’s...”  
  
“He’s what?” Jenn snapped. “I told you plenty of times I wasn’t interested and all I did was give Kyle my number. We’re friends, okay. Even if we were ‘flirting’, that’s none of your business.”

He scowled at her and shook his head. “C’mon, you deserve someone worthy of you and...”  
  
“Well that’s certainly not you.” Jenn snapped.

Growling Derek stalked off, clearly unhappy but also, clearly, defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Kyle was still confused by what Ms. Williams wanted.

“So um, what exactly did you want to talk about?” He asked.

She smiled calmly, sitting down. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I...heard about your little fight at lunch time with Sean Diaz?”

Kyle was startled by this. “Uh, I wouldn’t call it a fight. We just had a disagreement is all, and it was all sorted. We’re cool, still friends.”  
  
“I see, well, if everything’s okay…?” She asked.

“Of course, we’re all good now.” Kyle replied with a smile.

Ms. Williams nodded. “Very well then, good. You’re one of my favourite students after all, just want things to be good.”

Kyle nodded, a little confused but  just glad to have cleared that up and so left the classroom to find Jenn waiting and he noted her expression.

“You okay?” He asked.

Jenn sighed. “Yeah, it was just...Derek came here, trying to cause trouble but I set him right.”  
  
Kyle nodded. “Ah well, okay, hopefully things will calm down now.”  
  
Jenn agreed with that and together they made their way out of school, looking forward to the remainder of the day ahead.


	5. V: Meetings

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 5**

Returning home from school, Sean smiled lightly. The day had gone well and he had to admit, despite the issues between him and Kyle, things had returned to normal.

‘ _Honestly, it was stupid of us to argue like that. I mean, Jenn is pretty, popular and so friendly...I’d have to be stupid to expect there wouldn’t be others interested in her and not all of them would be losers like Derek Anderson…_ ’ Sean noted to himself. _‘Kyle’s a decent guy after all, if he asked Jenn out and she rejected him, he’d accept it. I like to think I’d do the same, but just thinking it isn’t good enough, I need to be man enough to admit that I would and accept it.’_

He knew after all, the key to all this was respect and most importantly, it was up to Jenn who she wanted to be with and he had to understand that.

He shook his head. _‘I got all caught up in how I was feeling I forgot to take others into consideration. It’s a good job Jamie was there, he was able to stop things getting out of hand...’_

With a sigh he put those thoughts to the back of his mind and entered his house, deciding to simply spend the day relaxing and enjoying himself, maybe see if Daniel wanted to hang out, it had been a while since he had spent time with his brother.

Sean smiled as he stepped out into the front garden, smiling lightly as he followed Daniel.

“So, what do you wanna do?” He asked casually.

Daniel smiled, glad to be hanging out with his brother again. “I don’t know, um...hey, how about this?”

He picked up a baseball and held it up, grinning.

Sean hesitated. “I don’t know dude...I still remember last time, you couldn’t throw that thing without hitting me in the nads.”

“Hey I’ve got better since then.” Daniel protested, pouting.

“Okay.” Sean shrugged. “Let’s see then.”  
  
Daniel grinned and with excellent accuracy threw the ball to Sean, allowing him to catch it.

Sean smiled and threw it back, Daniel managing to catch it, as he then added. “Of course now that I’ve said that, I’ll know if you do hit me there it’ll be intentional.”

“Oh shut up.” Daniel laughed, shaking his head as he threw the ball again, this time Sean had to move to catch it.

Sean smiled as they continued to play like this for a while, Daniel had indeed improved. They began to seek something else to play with when suddenly Sean noticed someone nearby, who looked lost. Daniel spotted her first, a tall purple haired girl with a backpack, carrying a guitar case, looking around, a worried expression on her face.

“Hey Sean, she looked like she needs help.” Daniel pointed out.

Sean turned and saw the girl, a little startled when he saw her. “Oh uh, let’s, let’s see if we can help.”  
  
Daniel nodded and they approached the girl.

* * *

Cassidy bit her lip as she looked around, she had been following Finn’s directions but she couldn’t find the shelter she had been told about. She knew what it looked like thanks to Finn, but she didn’t see any buildings that matched his description.

“Um, excuse me, are you okay?”

Startled by the voice she turned quickly. But then she relaxed when she saw to her relief it was just a couple of local boys who looked concerned, one was around her age, the other younger and she guessed from their similar appearances that they were brothers.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, I’m just...” She replied, trying to compose herself. “I’m just trying to find somewhere...”

The younger boy tilted his head. “Somewhere?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m looking for a shelter that’s supposed to be near here and...”

The older boy reacted at once. “Oh yeah, I’ve, I’ve heard of that place, it’s not too far from here. Just a couple of streets away. It’s uh, you turn right at the crossroads there...”

He gestured towards the end of the street.

He then continued. “Then it’s just, first left and you can’t miss it.”  
  
Cassidy smiled at that. “Ah, was close, thanks. Oh, I’m Cassidy by the way.”  
  
Sean Diaz, this is my brother, Daniel.” The teen boy introduced them both.

Cassidy smiled and nodded before continuing to make her way to the shelter. Watching her go Daniel bit his lip.

“Well, that was strange, is she in trouble?” He asked. “I mean, why would she be going to that shelter, isn’t it for...runaways?”  
  
Sean sighed. “I don’t know Daniel, but let’s not...let’s not prejudge anything, okay.”  
  
Daniel sighed but nodded, still perplexed while Sean was surprised that he found himself still thinking about Cassidy, even after she had gone out of sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, heading home himself, Jamie smiled and nodded to the Diaz brothers as he spotted them out in their front garden. He then approached his home and stopped at the end of the path, eyes wide and his face heating up. For there, standing by his front door, currently checking her phone, was Lyla. Looking up Lyla grinned, putting her phone away.

“Hey Jamie, there you are.” She said, gesturing to the door. “I was just talking to your mom, she said you’d be home soon.”

Jamie bit his lip and tried to compose himself. “Um, oh, well, yeah. I’m here...”  
  
Lyla moved away from the wall by the door and walked over to Jamie. “Sorry to just show up unannounced like this. I just wanted to hang out for a bit, you know.”  
  
“Ah, um okay, sure.” Jamie replied, smiling now.

He recalled the talks he’d had with Kyle and Sean and did his best to relax and just be himself.

“So um, what’s up?” He asked. “Anything happen lately?”  
  
Lyla smiled lightly. “Well, I heard about you helping keep Sean and Kyle from fighting over Jenn, good job on that by the way, it can’t have been easy.”  
  
“I...Yeah, well, I didn’t want us to fall out and for that to cause difficulties.” Jamie replied.

“Well, that’s good, nice work. Oh and I heard an interesting rumour...apparently Jenn shot down Derek again. This time pretty much making it clear, he’s got no chance with her.” Lyla laughed.

Jamie grinned at that. “Cool, that’s great, one less headache then I guess.”  
  
Lyla agreed and Jamie had to admit, simply being relaxed and acting himself around Lyla just made him feel even better around her. Maybe there really was a chance after all.


	6. VI: Shadows

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 6**

Moving carefully through the shadows of the night, the figure, clad in all black, edged closer to their target.

‘ _Of course, to the uneducated I am stalking, but they don’t understand, how am I supposed to deal with one who is such a threat to me, if I don’t keep an eye on her.’_ Said figure thought to themselves. _‘Besides, once I’m done here, it’ll be much better as I can then see my true love, again idiots will accuse me of stalking, but I’m merely getting to know him, so that when he is mine, I can easily please him._

With those thoughts, the figure moved closer to the building before them, the home of the first target they were after. Said figure was of course stalking, stalking two people, but only with the interests in claiming the hearts of one of them. The other was a rival as far as the figure was concerned, a rival to try and overcome, a surge of jealousy coursing through them, although the figure denied it.

Approaching the window they thought to themselves. _‘This is my chance...to try and first research how to best emulate her looks and personality, and then use them to overcome her and win the attention of my true love.’_

So it was the figure approached the window and peering inside, grinning at the sight of their first target, the one they sought to overcome.

Oblivious to the figure peeping through her window, Jenn Murphy smiled lightly as she sat at the small vanity table by her bed, casually brushing her long red hair, she contemplated wearing it up tomorrow, just for a change, before being jolted from her thoughts by her phone indicating a text. She picked up the phone and smiled happily upon seeing it was a text from Kyle. Reading the text her smile widened and she began to reply. Outside, watching her text, the figure rolled their eyes.

‘ _Preening herself, texting her airhead friends no doubt and of course trying to think up ways to flaunt her body, the little slut.’_ The figure thought bitterly. _‘Honestly, she thinks she’s all that, when she’s obviously had work done, especially on those breasts, there’s no way they’re naturally that big. I’m better than her without even trying.’_

The figure watched Jenn a while longer as she continued to read and reply to the tests she received, all the while finishing with her hair and looking through her closet and drawers, likely picking out clothes for the following day. Satisfied that they weren’t going to find out anything else that night, the figure left, heading for their second target, their true love.

There was a notable distance between the two houses, but the figure managed that easily, getting into their car which was parked far enough away from the Murphy’s house to not draw attention. They then drove to their next destination and began to repeat the process, park a safe distance, sneak the rest of the way and approach the windows and attempt to spot the target.

The figure smiled happily, feeling overjoyed as their true love, Kyle Sherman just finished sending a message on his phone, smiling lightly. He was taking a short break from playing a video game to text Jenn and help himself to a snack. Like Jenn he was unaware he was being watched by the figure who eyed him hungrily through the window.

‘ _Just look at him, so lovely, such a lovely face, those eyes...that amazing body, those legs… Oh I just want to take him right now...’_ They thought. _‘But, restraint, restraint, I need to control myself.’_

The figure knew they needed to play this right and as they watched Kyle send another text they shrugged. He was likely texting his friends, the shy nerd or the Diaz boy, both not bad looking, but they couldn’t hold a candle to Kyle Sherman as far as the figure was concerned.

Satisfied the figure began to leave. _‘I just need to think, how do I make sure that Jenn Murphy no longer upstages me and how to get Kyle Sherman to come around to the truth and accept me.’_

Still smiling, with those thoughts all the way home, the figure returned to their car and drove away, both of their victims unaware they had been spied on or that their stalker had even been there at all.


	7. VII: Sleepless

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 7**

‘ _Fuck, fuck, FUCK!! Again...Fuck.’_

With those desperate thoughts running through her overwhelmed mind, Lyla rolled over in bed and fumbled for her phone on the night stand by her bed. Finally getting a grip she lifted it and turned the screen on to see the time.

She groaned heavily as she put it down and rolled back over. _‘two-forty-seven am...always two-fucking-forty-seven am.’_

She should have seen all the signs that were there, but she had hoped, just once, that things would be alright. She had kept up her usual peppy cheerful attitude all day, had met up with Sean, Eric and Ellery at the skate park after dinner and had easily demolished them all in the impromptu competition they had, she could certainly claim being the best out of them by virtue of being the only one not to fall off her board at all throughout the contest. But as the day wore on and she began to notice the tell tale signs she tried hoping that it would be nothing. But no, while she had gone to bed, she had just lain there, trying to will herself to just sleep, all to no avail. She’d heard her mother going to bed and knew with certainty that she was certainly asleep by now. But still she was awake and it was well after midnight now.

‘ _Urgh, just my damn luck, why now…?’_ She wondered sadly.

But there was no doubt about it, her insomnia had struck badly once again.

Sitting up she brushed her hair back from her face and looked down briefly at the grey oversized T-shirt she wore to bed, standing up it would reach down to the middle of her thighs. Lifting her gaze she looked around her bedroom, trying to think of something, anything, she could do to get herself to finally sleep. With a sigh she pulled back the blankets and got out of bed, quietly making her way over to the beanbag chair in the corner, sinking her weight into it she let out a soft breath as she resumed looking around the room.  Her gaze landed on the window and she pondered for a moment.

‘ _I could open the window and have a smoke...no, that’s not use...even doing that mom would smell it.’_ She thought to herself. _‘And just regular smokes ain’t gonna be enough.’_

If it had just been her regular cigarettes, Lyla knew her mother wouldn’t mind, after all she had asked Lyla to borrow her lighter for her own cigarette before Lyla left for the skate park.

‘ _But no, I’d need to hit up something...stronger and mom would smell it and then there’d be no end of trouble.’_ Lyla reflected.

Shaking her head Lyla dismissed that slim hope. She wondered just how she managed it during the day, keeping up the facade of cheerfulness when in truth she was plagued with her usual issues. Mood swings, her insomnia, and then her other problem. That was the root of most of her issues she felt, that deep dark secret that she tried so desperately to hide. The part of her past she prayed never saw the light of day again. Desperately trying to push those thoughts away, she resumed looking around the room.

Her gaze landed on her laptop and she dismissed that thought before it even fully formed in her head. It was the same reason she had put her phone back down earlier.

‘ _Even Sean will be asleep now and there’s no way I’m waking him up, just for this.’_ She thought. _‘Especially if by doing it I make him sleep in and be late again...he’s already got enough troubles there.’_

She want to disturb anyone else either and knew if she woke her mom up, her mom would worry endlessly and the last thing she felt she could cope with right now was her mom’s over-protectiveness. Standing up with that thought in mind, she crossed to her bedroom door, opened it and stepped out into the hallway, looking over at the stairs, and her mother’s room right next to it.

She shook her head. _‘Yeah, which rules out going down for anything like a hot drink or a snack, mom seems to have selective hearing at night. Most noise, she sleeps without any trouble...I make the smallest creak on those stairs she’ll be up instantly...Guess I could try and...maybe a shower will help.’_

There really wasn’t anything else she could think of and feeling as if she had nothing to lose she entered the bathroom, spotting the package on the sink she grimaced.

‘ _They’re supposed to help, but aren’t doing much...even so I shouldn’t take those damn pills again.’_ She told herself while focusing on the task at hand.

She switched on the shower and waited for the water to heat up, as she did so she pondered again.

‘ _How many specialists have I seen, how many doctors, how many times has it got so bad I had to be committed for a while, at least until I recovered...’_ She wondered. _‘Urgh, shit, the fact I can’t remember doesn’t seem good, does it.’_

Shaking her head she pulled off the T-shirt and got into the shower, she tried to relax, letting the water cover her, letting her muscles release their tension and hopefully that would help quiet the racing storm in her mind too.

* * *

Dried off and once more clad in the oversized T-shirt, Lyla lay back, starting at the ceiling as she pulled her blankets back up. She wasn’t going to get to sleep tonight, there was no denying it now. But the shower hadn’t been a complete waste of time, she felt calmer, more relaxed now. She might not sleep, but at least she’d have some feeling of rest that would hopefully help her get through tomorrow. It seemed it was the only hope that she had.


	8. VIII: Opening Hearts

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 8**

Sean bit his lip, wondering what made him decide to come here. He shook the thoughts away, assuming he simply wanted to make sure she’d made it safely. He was making his way to the shelter for runaway teens that was not too far from his house. He was going to see if he could meet up with Cassidy, the girl he had met by pure chance and who had been seeking the shelter and he had helped direct her to it. For some reason, she had been on his mind and so he decided to go and meet up with her.

‘ _I guess I just want to make sure she’s alright.’_ He thought. _‘She did seem rather distressed when I met her and I guess I’m just worried.’_

He was pretty sure that was the reason why she’d been on his mind. Reaching the shelter in question he prepared himself and cleared his throat, before stepping up to the door and knocking on it before waiting patiently. A few moments later the door was answered by a young man with blue eyes, fair skin, and brown hair styled in medium-length dreadlocks, which are adorned with several multicoloured dread beads, coils, and clips.

He also had black ear tunnels and had many blue abstract, sketch-like tattoos on his arms, as as well as scars scattered across his body. On his face, the young man had a scar across the bridge of his nose, a circular barbell septum ring, and tattoos including three triangles under his left eye and a line running from his lower lip to his chin. On his left hand, he has two silver rings on his index and ring fingers, as well as a circular symbol with two short, slanted lines drawn on his palm, visible from how he was leaning on the door frame.

On his right hand, he had one silver ring on his ring finger and a circular tattoos symbol with a jagged arrow crossing through it on its back. Letters were drawn on the back of each of his knuckles, spelling out "F R E E P I Z A".

Smiling, the young man nodded.

“Hey, nice to meet you, you need help?” He queried.

Smiling back Sean replied. “Hi, no, I’m not...I’m just here to hopefully visit someone. A girl I met who asked for directions to this place.”  
  
The young man nodded. “Hmm, I think you mean Cassidy right?”

Sean nodded. “Y-yeah, yeah that was the name she gave.”

“Alright, c’mon in.” He said, stepping back.

Sean entered the shelter and began to follow the young man before a woman in her late twenties appeared, she had long brown hair, green eyes and pale skin and Sean guessed she was the one who ran the shelter.

“Finn.” She said to the young man with Sean. “Could you help Tracey and Michael please, they’re trying to prep things for movie night tonight.”

Finn nodded. “Um, yeah, sure, I just need to show our guest here to Cassidy’s room.”

The woman turned and smiled. “Ah, hello, I’m Allison, you’re here to visit Cassidy, here let me do that Finn.”  
  
Finn nodded and went to do what Allison asked while she took over guiding Sean to the room.

“I’m guessing then you’re the Sean Diaz that Cassidy told us about, the one who guided her here when she was lost?” Allison queried.

Sean nodded. “Yeah, yeah that’s me.”

Stopping outside one of the rooms Allison nodded. “Well, here we are, go on in, I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you.”  
  
With that she walked away and Sean smiled lightly before knocking on the door and, once invited, he entered the room.

Cassidy was sitting on the bed tucked into a corner of the room, under the window. The room wasn’t overly large and was rather simple, with a closet, chest of drawers and a small desk with a chair were the only furniture. But Cassidy was smiling, looking happy, as she sat with a guitar on her lap, tuning it.

“Oh hey Sean, good to see you.” She greeted him warmly.

Sean smiled. “Thanks, I just, thought I’d see if you got here okay.”

“Well, ain’t that nice. As you can see, I made it.” She replied before shrugging. “It’s a nice place this...gives me a chance to start fresh I guess.”  
  
Sitting down on the chair, Sean bit his lip. “I guess, um...it’s kinda small I guess, but still, it’s nice...that probably is what helps make it nice.”

Cassidy laughed. “Oh, it’s big enough for me, bigger than...my place back home.”

She hesitated at that moment, which worried Sean.

“Oh, sorry I...I shouldn’t have pried, it’s...” Sean began.

Cassidy shook her head. “It’s nothing, don’t worry. I guess...there’s no sense hiding it. I mean, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have problems huh?”

Sean nodded, unsure if he should say anything or not.

“Put it simply...my dad was an asshole, abusive and a racist dick who tried to kill a former boyfriend of mine just because he wasn’t white. My brother is just as bad, actually threatened to kill me if I disgraced the family like that again...mom just doesn’t care, didn’t even lift a finger to help.” Cassidy then explained, surprisingly calm.

Sean gasped. “Shit, that’s...I’m sorry.”  
  
Cassidy shrugged. “It’s cool, I’m away from it now, so...since you’re here, wanna listen to me play?”  
  
Sean grinned and nodded, settling back in the chair as Cassidy began to play her guitar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jenn smiled lightly as she entered the park near her home, sure enough, as they had arranged beforehand, Kyle was there, waiting for her. He smiled widely when he saw her and she approached.

“Hey Kyle, what’s up?” She greeted him cheerfully.

Kyle replied at once. “Nothing much I just...I wanted to talk, to...to ask you something?”  
  
Sitting down she quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, what’s up?”

Kyle bit his lip, he had spent most of the day trying to work up his nerves to do this. But now it had come down to it, he felt his resolve wavering again. But he quickly collecting himself, recalling the texts he and Jenn had sent each other last night. He reminded himself of the feelings building inside of him and decided to take the plunge.

“Well, I...you see, Jenn, I’m...For a while now I’ve, had feelings for you and, I...” He stammered before finally just saying. “I was wondering if you’d...like to go out on a date some time and then maybe we could...”  
  
Jenn however smiled. “Kyle, that’s...I’ve been feeling the same way for a while and...I’d love to.”  
  
Kyle was startled at first, but then grinned before the two of them leaned closer and then, finally, shared their first kiss.


	9. IX: Friendship

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 9**

Kyle smiled lightly as he took a drink from his soda before setting back in the chair he sat in, returning his focus to the video game he was playing. He wasn’t alone either as Jamie was with him, having come around to his house to hang out together. He had the second controller and was also playing. A short while later, Jamie bit his lip.

“Urgh, not good, not good...” He muttered.

Kyle shook his head. “You’ve got this man, just a bit longer.”  
  
Jamie continued to focus and soon they both laughed as the game ended in them winning.

Laughing Kyle put the controller down. “There, what did I tell you?”

“Yeah, that was close.” Jamie replied. “Still, that was good.”  
  
There was a brief pause after that, Kyle pondered for a moment, wondering if he should tell Jamie about what happened the previous day. It was a short moment, as he couldn’t help but feel that Jamie had a right to know, especially with them being friends and besides, it wasn’t like it was going to be a secret, especially when they went back to school.

“Hey Jamie.” He said at last as he straightened up. “Mind if we talk for a sec, I got something I wanna share with you.”

Jamie turned to him and smiled. “Sure Kyle, what’s up?”

Kyle thought for a moment, thinking how best to explain.

He shook his head, he was needlessly complicating things.

So with a smile he began to explain. “Well, I asked Jenn out yesterday, and she said yes...We’re gonna have a date, next weekend.”  
  
“Whoa, seriously, that’s awesome man.” Jamie replied with a grin. “So, are you guys really…?”

“Together, we’re not completely sure yet, but...after the date I think we will be.” Kyle replied, still grinning.

Jamie nodded, pleased for his friend. “Well, that’s great Kyle, I’m sure it’ll be an amazing time for you guys.”

“I know...I’m actually hopefully, I hope that this’ll work you know.” Kyle said. “I really do love Jenn, you know and...And I just hope that this all works out and we can be together, you know, a real couple.”  
  
“True. I hope so too, for both you guys.” Jamie thought for a moment before adding. “Say um...does Sean know about this?”

Kyle sighed. “Yeah, actually, he does. I spoke to him shortly after Jenn and I arranged out date. He was, actually kinda cool about it.”  
  
Jamie was surprised at that. “Really, whoa...say did you actually see him yesterday, I didn’t? Daniel said he went out.”  
  
“No, I called him and spoke to him about it...I think he was visiting someone, at that shelter nearby.” Kyle confirmed.

Jamie bit his lip. “Huh, I see...I think I remember him saying something about that actually, a girl called Cassidy, she asked him for directions to the shelter.”  
  
Kyle smiled. “Yeah, I remember now. Hmmm, well...I’m just glad things seem to be going good. I can’t wait.”  
  
Jamie grinned too. “I’ll bet, man, I’ll bet.”  
  
They lapsed into a companionable silence again.

Finally, Kyle decided he needed to bring something else up.

“So, what about you Jamie?” He asked casually.

Jamie started, looking confused. “Huh, what about me?”

Kyle shrugged. “C’mon. You know what I mean, how are things between you and Lyla?”  
  
Jamie predictably went red at that. “Kyle, seriously...”  
  
“No, I’m serious man. Why haven’t you said anything yet, Sean and I told you, you should go for it.” Kyle told him. “You like her, maybe...more than like her, it’s obvious. Just...”  
  
Jamie sighed. “I can’t Kyle, you...you know what I’m like. I want to, but...but I...every time I even think about it I just...I freak out and...worry and, and...”

“Jamie, whoa, whoa, calm down dude.” Kyle jumped in, worried about his friend.

Jamie tensed, realizing he was getting worked up again. “Sorry, I just...”  
  
Kyle shook his head. “Jamie, listen man, I know it’s scary...believe me, I was terrified when I asked Jenn out on the date. But, I know you can do it, you just need to remember...I’ll be backing you and when he hears, I know Sean will too. Also, remember, at worst, Lyla will just wanna remain friends.”  
  
“I um...I guess you’re right, I never, I never thought about that.” He admitted. “Thanks Kyle, I just...I needed that, yeah, yeah, you’re right.”  
  
Kyle smiled and nodded. “There we go, that’s the spirit.”  
  
Jamie smiled back. “Yeah, I...I’ll ask her...tomorrow, at school.”  
  
“Sounds good, you’ve got this, Jamie, trust me.” Kyle told him. “Think it about, you’ll most likely be planning your own date soon.”  
  
Jamie couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Guess you’re right. Well, until then...”  
  
Kyle nodded in agreement and, with Jamie’s confidence restored, the two friends resumed their video game, continuing to hang out, all with hope for tomorrow, that Jamie would finally find his courage and that said courage would be rewarded.


	10. X: Take a Chance

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 10**

It was another day at school, Jamie took a deep breath, trying to think carefully, how best to figure out what he was going to do. Seeing this Sean smiled gently nudged him.

“Hey dude, relax, you’re gonna be fine.” He reassured.

Jamie managed a tight smile. “I...I know, it’s just...I’m just trying to make sure I’m ready.”  
  
“Well, trust me, I think you’ve got this and you’re ready.” Sean replied.

Jamie’s smile widened at that, glad of Sean’s support. He was trying to prepare himself, to finally ask Lyla out. At that moment Kyle and Jenn arrived, holding hands and happily talking together. Worried, Jamie quickly glanced over at Sean, but Sean didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he was still smiling happily and doing his best to try and encourage Jamie. He seemed, after some initial disappointment, to have accepted Kyle and Jenn’s relationship.

“Hey Jamie.” Jenn greeted him cheerfully. “Sean, good to see you guys.”  
  
Jamie smiled back and nodded. “Yeah, um...”  
  
“Jamie’s trying to ask Lyla out, trying to ready himself to finally talk to her.” Sean explained.

“Yeah...I just um, you know...” Jamie replied.

Kyle clapped Jamie on the shoulder. “You’ve got this dude, we’re all here for you man. Just talk to her, trust your gut.”  
  
Jamie smiled at that, unable to deny they were right and glad they were all supporting him for this.

It was at that moment he looked over and spotted Lyla, she was on her phone, smiling although Jamie noticed she looked a little tired.

“There she is...I...Should I go over, I...” Jamie remarked.

The others all grinned and then Sean spoke up. “Go for it dude, now is a good time, let her know how you feel.”

Jamie nodded and, taking a deep breath, he began to make his way over to where Lyla was standing. As he approached he heard her finish her phone call.

“Alright, I got it, don’t worry mom. I’ll see you then.” She said. “Okay bye.”  
  
She hung up and then looked up.

“Oh, hey Jamie.” She greeted him, still smiling.

Encouraged by that, Jamie replied. “Hi Lyla, um, could I talk to you for a second?”

“Huh, oh, sure.” Lyla was surprised by this but quickly recovered. “C’mon, nobody should interrupt us in here.”

Jamie then followed her into a nearby empty classroom and bit his lip, once again his nerves were building and he began to fear he would falter, stumble over his words, anything that would make him look stupid.

“So, what’s up?” Lyla asked, still smiling.

Jamie faltered. “I um, I just...sorry, I’m...”  
  
To his relief she replied gently. “Hey, it’s cool, take your time.”

“R-right, sorry.” He took a moment, composing himself.

It was clear to Lyla that whatever Jamie wanted to talk to her about was bothering him greatly. She knew he was nervous at times, especially when around other people, mainly due to his autism issues.

But this seemed different. _‘I though he had managed to overcome his issues around people like me, Sean and Kyle...’_

Finally however, Jamie seemed to compose himself.

Jamie shook his head, unable to stand it any more. It was eating him up inside and he knew he needed to admit the truth before it overwhelmed him.

“Lyla, the truth is...I’ve...I’ve been, having feelings for you, for quite a while now.” He said at last. “It was just a crush at first, but it’s, it’s grown since then and I’m just. I was so nervous about telling you, afraid how you’d react but I...I do have feelings for you and, and...”

Lyla stared, wide-eyed. “Wow, Jamie, you mean. You...Shit I didn’t expect...”  
  
Jamie sighed. “You, you’re right, sorry, I shouldn’t have...”  
  
“Actually um...I’ve been, kinda feeling the same way for a while.” Lyla admitted, smiling shyly, even blushing. “Funnily enough, I was kinda nervous about telling you.”  
  
Jamie blinked at that, startled, and then felt his face heat up. “Are, are you saying you…?”  
  
Lyla laughed lightly. “I guess I am, so um...”

“Do you um, wanna go out this weekend?” Jamie asked.

“You mean, like a date?” Lyla queried before grinning. “Sure, I’d love to.”  
  
They both smiled at that and as they left the room, deciding to call each other later and begin making arrangements, Lyla couldn’t help but notice that, for the first time in a while, Lyla felt happy. Truly happy.


	11. XI: Loving Joy

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 11**

Jamie let out a slow careful breath, trying to calm his nerves, this was it, it was time for his date with Lyla. There was a new movie out at the local movie theatre that Lyla had been interested in, while not his typical favoured genre, Jamie had to admit it seemed interesting and was looking forward to going. He had dressed up in black suit pants, a white shirt with simple black socks and black shoes. Satisfied he was ready Jamie left his house and got to his car. Driving out he smiled and waved to Kyle as he passed the young man, also heading for his car. Kyle waved back, grinning, no doubt heading out to his own date with Jenn. He was dressed up in brown pants, a dark blue v neck shirt and black shoes. Before long he pulled up at Lyla’s home, to his surprise, before he could even get out of the car to go up and knock on the door, Lyla emerged from the house, grinning. Jamie was amazed at what he saw, Lyla was in a dress, a red mid-thigh dress that she wore with tights and red flats. Getting into the car, Lyla turned to him, still grinning.

“Hey, I was ready and waiting, figured I’d come out once I saw you pull up.” She said. “So, you ready?”  
  
Jamie grinned back and nodded. “You bet, let’s go.”

With that they drove off, heading for the movie theatre.

Arriving at the movie theatre, Jamie was now feeling, in addition to his nerves, worried. He had noticed, while on the drive over, that Lyla looked strangely exhausted.

“Hey um, are you okay?” He asked as he parked. “Sorry I just, I noticed you looked rather...tired and...”  
  
Lyla smiled and shook her head. “I’m fine I...well, it’s not really a secret so, might as well tell you. I just, I have insomnia and sometimes it gets really bad and I can’t sleep at all...well, last night.”  
  
Jamie realized and his eyes widened. “Oh...oh, I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s cool, I’ll be alright, now, shall we?”  
  
Jamie grinned and nodded in agreement, relieved by Lyla’s reassurances. Together they exited the car and made their way into the movie theatre together, their hands linking as they both smiled at each other and then, after a pause, as if both considering their next move, they leaned closer to each other and shared their first kiss. Parting they both smiled at each other, both a little startled by their own actions but both overjoyed.

“Wow, that was...” Jamie began, before smiling.

Lyla smiled too. “I know.”

With joyful smiles, the both of them headed for the desk to get their tickets for the movie. At that moment, hopes built high for both of them, especially as they both felt genuinely in love with each other, that what they felt was good, and true.

* * *

Pulling up to Jenn’s house, Kyle smiled widely as he saw Jenn, a little surprised as she was in fact waiting for him outside her home. Still he couldn’t help but think she looked amazing as she approached his car, dressed up in a pink strapless top, a black ankle length skirt and black flats. Kyle paused for a moment when he noticed what looked like someone standing at the window of her house, looking out. But then Jenn was getting in his car, smiling.

“Hey Kyle, ready?”  
  
Kyle nodded. “You bet, um...who was that at the window?”

Jenn sighed. “My dad, it’s why I was waiting outside. He’s a little...overprotective and the last thing I wanted before a first date is him interrogating you.”

“Ah, I see.” Kyle grimaced. “Sorry about that?”

“It’s cool, well, let’s get going. Don’t wanna spoil the mood with talking about my dad.” Jenn replied. “Can’t wait to try out this new restaurant.”  
  
Kyle nodded in agreement. “Sure thing, okay, let’s go.”  
  
With that they buckled up and drove away, heading for the new restaurant and ready to begin and enjoy their date. Unbeknownst to them however, while Jenn’s father was watching them drive off, glaring at his daughter’s refusal to allow him to meet this young man who had asked her out, to make sure he was right for her, he wasn’t the only one. Another shadowy stranger had spotted them and, curious, followed them to the restaurant.

Arriving at the restaurant, the two smiled, Kyle got out of the car and headed around, opening the door for her. Smiling Jenn got out and once the car was closed and locked, they linked hands and made their way inside.

“Wow...this is some place.” Kyle remarked as he looked around.

Jenn grinned. “See I told you it would be.”

Both laughed they were shown to their table and sat down, taking a moment to consult the menus after giving their drinks orders. Finally, after giving their orders they both took a moment to enjoy each other’s company.

“So, I meant to ask...you’ve been here a while now.” Jenn said. “How are you...finding it, here in Seattle?”

Kyle shrugged. “It’s been alright, different for sure, but it’s gone well, made friends, and um...”  
  
He grinned as did she, the two of them knowing what he was about to say.

“I’d like that.” Jenn replied.

Reaching out they linked hands and, leaning closer, their eyes closed as they shared their first kiss.

* * *

Standing outside the restaurant, clad in a black pantsuit with matching flats, the stalker watched in a rage at the sight before them.

‘ _That little slut, how dare she. Kyle is mine!’_ They thought in a fury. _‘She has no right stepping in to try and take_ my _man. How could he even fall for it, what has that skanky little bitch got that could possibly attract him, he’s too smart to fall for her obviously fake beauty.’_

The stalker growled as they parted from the kiss and their food arrived. They knew right then that they’d have to do something about this, they couldn’t leave anything to chance. They needed a plan, something either drive them both apart, to make them realize that being together wasn’t worth it, or something more drastic. Something to force Kyle’s hand and make him see his mistake, while at the same time, getting rid of Jenn Murphy. All at once ideas began to form in the stalker’s mind and, still nursing their wrath, they began plotting, preparing to make their move, to make Kyle theirs.


	12. XII: Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you readers may recall, in the chapter Sleepless, Lyla referenced an incident in her past which was partly responsible for her insomnia, something that clearly affected her deeply. Well, here we go, this chapter reveals just what that incident was, so...be ready.

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 12**

Lyla smiled as she headed home, things had certainly been improving lately for her. Her relationship with Jamie was simply getting better, they had got even closer and after getting home from their date she had managed to sleep through the night.

‘ _It was actually...’_ She began to think before shaking her head. _‘I shouldn’t look too much into it, I mean...I do sometimes get some proper sleep, but I think that wonderful night with Jamie really did help.’_

Still smiling widely, she reached her home and the smile dropped when she saw the car outside their home. A car she recognized and knew right away what it meant. Just like that her good mood evaporated and her shoulders slumped.

She knew what was coming. _‘Fuck, the police liaison officer is here...that means we’ll be talking about, about all that again...urgh, I was just starting to push it to the back of my mind too and now, now I’m gonna be forced to think about it all again...about dad.’_

She shuddered at the memory, just thinking about her father filled her with revulsion but she refused to show anything more than this. She didn’t want to let herself be overwhelmed by those thoughts, by remembering what her father had done and why he was no longer part of her and her mother’s lives. Just the thought of it was sickening but she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and made her way inside the house.

As she expected she saw her mother sitting in the living room, along with said liaison officer. Her mother, Yu-jin Park, was sitting tensely, a Korean woman of average height, slender with long hair, Lyla had mostly inherited her appearance from her mother, such as her Asian features and hair colour. The liaison officer was a woman Lyla had become familiar with, during her monthly visits. Slightly taller than Lyla or her mother, blonde hair tied back in a bun, hazel eyes, fair skinned and dressed smartly.

‘ _She’s professional and she’s just doing her job.’_ Lyla thought to herself. _‘But I can’t help but feel angry, I mean, she’s opening up old wounds, that I just want to forget.’_

Still she did her best to remain composed as she came closer. Looking up the liaison officer smiled kindly.

“Ah Lyla, hello.” She greeted. “You’re just in time, please, sit down.”

Sitting next to her mother, Lyla nodded. “So um...what’s...anything happened?”  
  
The liaison officer shook her head. “Well, not really. So far everything is much the same as our last meeting.”

“So, he’s still locked up then...and he’s not getting out.” Yu-jin remarked at once, hopeful.

“Yes, he won’t harm you or your daughter.” the liaison officer replied. “But there is a slight detail that might cause some troubles...something we’ll need to address...”

Lyla froze at that, her breathing quickening as her fears began to mount. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, was her father trying something new to try and get himself out of jail. Just the thought of him being free caused fear and revulsion to build within her.

It was her worst fear, having anything to do with her father ever again. It was after his actions that Lyla found her insomnia getting worse. Including times that when she was able to drift off to sleep, she’d wake up from nightmares that kept her up for the rest of the night.

‘ _I just can’t escape it...it’s there, clawing at my mind, hearing the door creak open, to know that he might be trying something to...to...’_ She thought, shuddering.

She hated the thought of having anything more to do with her father, after he had spent months sexually abusing her before being arrested and her and her mother moving to the house they currently live in, that had been three years ago and ever since then they had been in contact with the liaison officer on a monthly basis who kept them updated of any changes involving her father’s imprisonment and any potential dangers.

“Yes.” The officer said. “I’m sorry to bring this up Lyla, but he has a parole hearing coming up and...”

Lyla glowered. “No, he’s not getting out, he can’t get out, he...”  
  
“Lyla please.” Yu-jin said quickly. “Just listen.”  
  
Lyla bit her lip but stopped and listened.

“As I said, he has a parole hearing and he will likely try any excuse to have his sentence either cut short, or drastically reduced...” The liaison officer said. “We still have all the evidence that proves he did it but...we’ll need you both to testify, to add weight to what we already have, for the parole board to see just what he has done and how it still affects you to this day.”  
  
Lyla swallowed but nodded, she would do that, she would do anything to make sure her father never got out of jail, he would never victimize her again, not if she could help it.


	13. XIII: Horror

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 13**

Jenn smiled lightly as she showered, it was the end of another day at school and gym class had been the final class of the day.

‘ _Kyle and I stayed behind to help clean up after gym class so we ended up being the last ones here.’_ She reflected. _‘Well, hopefully we’ll finish at the same time and we can leave here together...It’ll be nice to hang out, although I should keep my eyes open, still trying to avoid dad doing his usual interrogation thing to any boy I’m remotely close to.’_

She shook her head at that, her dad was acting as if she was still a child. She could only imagine how he’d react to Kyle, as they were indeed now an actual couple.

‘ _I better finish showering so Kyle and I can get out of here. Kyle’s just next door in the boy’s locker room...also showering.’_ She couldn’t help herself and blush at the naughty thoughts in her head. _‘Oh God, behave yourself girl.’_

Laughing lightly she finished showering and picked up her towel and began to try herself off and once she was done she wrapped the towel around her body and began fixing her hair into a French braid before heading towards her locker. She froze however when she saw her locker was open. Slowly she began to make her way over, a feeling in dread building in her and as she checked the locker she gasped in horror.

“No, no...” She whispered.

It was as she feared, her clothes were gone and then, suddenly from it’s place at the bottom of her locker, her phone began buzzing. Confused and worried she lifted it up and noticed she had texts, from an anonymous number. She opened the texts and her eyes widened, her face going bright red as she read the texts, rather personal and harassing messages, directly insulting her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the boy’s locker room, Kyle smiled lightly as he finished showering, it had been a long day and he was hopeful that he and Jenn would get to spend time together, just unwinding. Turning the shower off he left the shower room and grabbed his towel, drying his body off and reached his locker pulling out his clothes and got dressed in a pair of grey cargo shorts, a yellow T-shirt and simple sneakers. He then picked up his belongings and closed his locker before leaving the boys locker room. Outside he looked around confused, he couldn’t see Jenn anywhere, but he didn’t think she would have left already.

Turning to the girls locker room he tentatively called out. “Jenn?”

“K-Kyle, I...I can’t come out, they...someone...someone...” She stammered.

Worried he cautiously approached the door. “What is it, what’s wrong?”  
  
The door cracked open and Jenn peeked out, blushing furiously. “Someone took my clothes, I...I can’t come out, they...and...”  
  
“Jenn, that’s...” Kyle stammered, eyes widening, then he realized. “Wait, I think I...Hold on.”  
  
With that he hurried back into the boy’s locker room and sure enough, in the corner of the room was a small bundle of clothes, clothes he recognized as Jenn’s from earlier in the day. He hurried over and grabbed them and ran back to Jenn.

“Here, are these…?” He asked, blushing himself.

Biting her lip Jenn nodded. “Yeah, th-thanks.”  
  
She gently took the clothes, both of them red-faced as it became clear she was only wearing a towel. Kyle stepped back trying to process everything as Jenn finally got to get dressed.

‘ _Who the fuck could have done that…? That’s just...sick and...and...’_ His mind raced.

He quickly cut his thoughts short as Jenn finally emerged.

She was still blushing, biting her lip as she smoothed down her clothes, a pair of white denim short shorts with matching flats and a black T-shirt with the end tied in a knot, showing her stomach.

“Kyle, I...”

He turned to her, gently pulling her close, hugging her. “It’s okay, it’s okay, we’ll figure out who did this, then we...”  
  
Jenn gently moved back. “Um, there’s, there’s something else. I just got these...look at this...”  
  
She pulled out her phone and showed him something which made Kyle freeze, shocked and outraged. There were a number of texts sent to Jenn from an unknown number.

“ _Slut.”_ They read. _“Kyle deserves better than a skank who dresses in such slutty clothing, try wearing shorts that actually cover your artificially enhanced backside and fake breasts. How much did the enhancement surgery cost since there is no way a girl like you can have such large breasts. Stay away from Kyle, he is mine.”_

Kyle blushed at this. “Jenn, I...sorry, I just...”  
  
It was clear that the texts had hurt her and were certainly lowering her self-esteem.

“I just, it has to be the same person who took my clothes and...” Jenn replied, her voice low.

Kyle was about to hug her again when suddenly, his phone suddenly buzzed.

“Huh?”

He pulled out his phone and noted he had just received texts too.

“Wait, that number.” Jenn gasped. “That’s the one that sent those texts to me.”

Kyle froze, worried but then, warily, he opened the texts.

Jenn let out a strangled noise, Kyle nearly dropped his phone.

“What the fuck!?” He cried, face bright red.

For the texts he was seeing were pictures, pictures of him in the shower in the locker room, they had been taken only mere moments ago. Whoever had stolen Jenn’s clothes and insulted her, they had been right there, taking pictures of him as he showered and now had sent them to him. To his even greater horror, they had sent not just pictures but comments too.

‘” _Hello sexy boy.”_ It read. _“I can’t believe my luck getting to see you like this, those amazing broad shoulders and that firm jawline as well as your lovely tan, so good especially on those nice fit legs. Then of course this.”_

Kyle shuddered at another picture, showing a close up of his backside and another of his manhood.

“ _Now that is such a perfectly firm ass I could grab it all day and such an amazing penis, so long and the girth, you are gifted boy and you deserve better than a fake tramp with a surgically enhanced body. When you finally wake up to the truth, just know I’ll be there and I’ll treat all those wonderful attributes of yours right.”_

Face scarlet Kyle reacted quickly, deleting the texts.

“Kyle, it’s...” Jenn whispered.

Kyle shook his head. “Holy shit, I can’t...we need to get outta here, maybe you should...”

Jenn nodded. “Yeah, I agree.”  
  
She quickly deleted the texts she had been sent too before they left the school together. Both overwhelmed and shocked at what they had just been subjected too. Once they finally reached the park where they had first confessed their feelings to each other.

“God that was...” Kyle gasped.

Jenn shuddered. “I...yeah, it, it...”  
  
Kyle bit his lip before looking at Jenn. “I...I don’t know what’s going on Jenn, but please. We can face this, together alright.”

“Yeah, you’re right, please Kyle, don’t...” She stammered.

He hugged her tightly and Jenn returned the hug, the two of them holding each other tightly and hoping that together they could overcome this together.


	14. XIV: Hope

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 14**

Sitting on the steps of the shelter building, Sean couldn’t help but smile as he listened to Cassidy playing her guitar. They were both sitting simply spending time together, just a casual hang out, even their clothes showed this. For Sean a pair of cargo pants, a light green shirt with simple white socks and matching sneakers. Cassidy wore red jeans, a purple T-shirt and her own white socks and dark blue sneakers. He had to admit, ever since first meeting Cassidy she had been on his mind a lot and then he began to feel something strange, something that he was just now making sense of.

‘ _That strange feeling, it all makes sense now. But how do I even talk to her about it...’_ He wondered. _‘She doesn’t strike me as the kinda girl who would...urgh, but it’s true...I’ve fallen in love with Cassidy.’_

He couldn’t deny it, he knew it all too well now. The way he felt, he had heard Jamie and Kyle talking about Lyla and Jenn respectively, it felt the same way they described how they felt around their girlfriends.

“Sean, are you okay?” Cassidy’s voice suddenly intruded into his thoughts. “You looked a little spaced out there.”  
  
Sean quickly recovered. “I just, I had something on my mind, nothing to worry about.”

Cassidy nodded slowly before smiling and resuming her playing. They sat in silence apart from the music for a while longer until finally, Sean couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hey Cass, could I...I have something I need to tell you...” He said at last.

She turned to him. “Sure, what’s up, you’re...acting kinda nervous?”  
  
He paused for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.

Finally he sighed there was no other way to do it, he’d just have to be honest.

Sean bit his lip. “Um, look I know this is gonna sound strange but...We’ve known each other a while now and I can’t help but feel...”

Cassidy froze at this. _‘Wait is he really saying what I think he’s saying...oh shit, this is gonna be awkward...tricky. I mean, after what happened back home...First an African-American boy, now a Mexican-American, boy dad would hit the roof.’_

“Cass?”

“Huh, oh sorry I just...” She stammered. “So wait a minute, are you saying you...you actually have feelings for me?”

Sean bit his lip, scratching the back of his head. “I, yeah, I’m...Look, I’m sorry if I’m making this difficult for you. I just...”  
  
“It’s...not exactly what you think Sean.” Cassidy admitted. “It is tricky, but...to be honest, I’ve kinda been noticing a few things like that too.”

She smiled as she said it, while wary due to her usual issues, especially regarding commitment, she couldn’t deny, Sean Diaz intrigued her and she began to suspect she may in fact feel something for him.

“Wow...So um...” Sean replied, eyes wide.

Cassidy smiled. “We’ll give things a go huh. Hopefully, they turn out alright and it works great for us.”

She smiled in agreement and, proving her spontaneous nature once more, Cassidy decided if they were gonna go on anything resembling a date, why not right away. Sean couldn’t help but laugh, yet he still agreed.

* * *

Their date wasn’t typical, naturally when Cassidy was involved it was not anything like the sort of dates Sean had originally considered. But he didn’t mind, in fact, he felt this was more enjoyable, as well as somewhat informative. Their date consisted of spending time together, going around town and even parts of the city and so Sean was able to show Cassidy around Seattle, share what he knew about the place and they even spent time together chatting, talking about each other.

“So…?” Cassidy said. “It’s just you, your brother and your dad?”

Sean nodded. “Yeah, mom bailed on us years ago.”

“Just, disappeared, not a word?” She gasped.

Sean nodded. “Yeah, since then, it’s just been the three of us.”

Cassidy nodded slowly. “Wow...”  
  
“What about you?” He asked. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if...”  
  
Cassidy shook her head. “It’s cool, really. Not much to tell...Dad was a drunk and a racist asshole, beat up the only other boyfriend I ever had because he wasn’t white. My brother was just as bad, actually threatened to kill me if I ever did anything to disgrace the family like that again...Mom didn’t do shit as usual.”

“Whoa I...geez, Cass, I’m sorry.” Sean stammered.

Cassidy shrugged. “Ah, it’s alright, it’s why I ran away. Anyway, I’m happier now.”  
  
She grinned and took Sean’s hand, gently guiding him onwards. Allowing a smile of his own to form, Sean let himself be led by Cassidy as they made their way down the street. Enjoying their date and allowing their painful memories to recede behind them as they did so.


	15. XV: Realization

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 15**

With a defeated sigh, Lyla sat up in bed and brushed her hair back out of her face.

‘ _Here we fucking go again, I thought I was going to manage it, but no...shit.’_ She thought sadly. _‘Nearly got a whole fucking week without my insomnia hitting hard, but now this...and it’s two-fucking-forty-seven am again.’_

She glared at the numbers on her phone’s clock, as if they were mocking her. Putting the phone down she looked around her room again.

She didn’t think any of her former plans would work this time. _‘Plus just looking around at all the same stuff like this gets boring...so what am I going to do now, I mean...’_

Groaning she got out of bed again and walked over to the window. Leaning on the window ledge she peered out at the street outside, lit by street lamps which cast a dull glow over everything. There was no signs of life outside and Lyla had to admit, she almost liked it.

‘ _It’s peaceful if nothing else...’_ She noted. _‘Any other time I’d look out this window, there’d be people walking down the street, cars passing...those fucking planes flying overhead. I keep getting so worked up about things and then I wonder...what’s gonna happen after my friends and I all go our own ways in life. Will we still be in touch with each other, still see or talk to each other...’_

She fought to get herself under control, this was no time to start thinking like that, no time to start getting melancholy over stuff she had no control over. Besides, she was supposed to be trying to calm her mind down and get back to sleep, not tax it even more.

Massaging her temples and trying to think straight she considered for a moment. Then walked over to her bedroom door and listened carefully, there was no sound, her mother was certainly asleep by now.

‘ _After that visit I’m just glad of that, she always worries about how I feel after those visits, never considers her own problems...dad’s actions affected her too after all.’_ She noted. _‘Still, she’s asleep, she won’t hear me...’_

She made sure her door was closed, just to be extra sure, and then went and sat on the edge of her bed before picking up her phone again. As she began opening her contacts and scrolling down she stopped, suddenly realizing what she was about to do and began to question herself.

‘ _What am I thinking, he’s probably asleep right now and, and...Oh, but I...I can’t help it, I really need to talk to someone.’_ She thought worriedly.

With a shaky breath, she hit the call button and put the phone to her ear, waiting anxiously. Finally, after a pause, the phone was answered.

“Lyla?”  
  
She bit her lip, worried all over again as she noted the grogginess in his voice. “Jamie, I’m sorry to wake you, I just...”  
  
But when he spoke again, he sounded much more alert. “Are you okay, you sound...upset?”  
  
“I can’t…I can’t sleep, my insomnia is kicking in hard and...” She admitted at last.

“Lyla...” Jamie whispered. “I’m so sorry, I wish, I wish I could do something, be there, I mean...”  
  
She smiled at that, touched by his concern.

Just hearing his words raised her spirits.

“It’s okay, I just...it’s enough to know you care. I just really needed someone to talk to and...I feel bad waking you up, but...I couldn’t think of anyone else at that moment, and...” She tried to explain.

Jamie’s reply was calm. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Like I said, I want to help, just wish I could do more than just, talk.”  
  
“I know...me too.” She admitted.

They continued to talk for a while, Jamie managing to comfort her and ease her worries. As they did so, she couldn’t help but reflect.

‘ _We said we were gonna try, see if a relationship could work. We did admit to feeling something for each other...but this, this is...what I’m feeling right now is far beyond anything I felt before...could it be?’_ She wondered.

“Lyla?”

She quickly replied. “Sorry, just...I just remembered something is all. It’s okay.”

“Well, alright...” He hesitated for a moment and then added. “Listen, if this ever happens again, please...don’t hesitate, just call me okay, no matter what time it is.”  
  
Lyla sighed. “I don’t wanna make a habit of this...but thank you. I...I’ll try and sleep now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

With that they both hung up and Lyla lay back down in bed and let out another soft sigh before considering the implications of what she had just felt. It looked like she could be certain now, she was indeed in love with Jamie Townley and had no doubt that he felt the same way towards her.


	16. XVI: Bright Sands

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 16**

“Are you sure about this Kyle?” Jenn asked hesitantly.

Kyle smiled lightly as he took her hand, the two of them making their way down the beach to where the others were. Jenn was fidgeting with her denim shorts and white tank-top, reaching down to adjust her red sandals. Kyle looked down at his own clothes briefly, a pair of light blue swim trunks, simple sandals and a white T-shirt before looking back at Jenn.

“I don’t know, but I’m sure it’ll be worth it, we’ll be with everyone else so, yeah.” He replied.

Jenn smiled. “Well, if nothing else, we’ll at least know we have people at our back, huh?”

Kyle nodded at that, agreeing with her. Ever since that shocking incident at the locker room, the couple had been harassed almost daily by more texts that contained uncomfortable sexual imagery in Kyle’s case and crass insults, mainly about her body, in Jenn’s case. It was now clear that someone was stalking both of them, but with different motives. For Kyle the stalker seemed to have a creepy obsessive ‘love’ while for Jenn she harboured deep jealousy and hatred. After a while of trying to deal with it they had finally told their friends who had instantly rallied around them and then, with the weekend approaching, Eric had suggested the group get together for a trip to the beach to try and help calm Kyle and Jenn’s nerves and to cheer them up. Everybody had agreed and so Kyle and Jenn agreed to go, hopeful they could at least find some peace here.

They soon reached all the others who were all chatting and, it appeared, waiting for them. They too had all dressed up for the beach, each of the boys wearing swim trunks like Kyle, in Jamie’s case black ones along with similar coloured sandals and a white T-shirt, the other boys all wore sandals too. Sean and Eric both wore T-shirt’s as well, Sean’s grey along with dark blue trunks and Eric’s yellow, along with white trunks. Meanwhile Adam wore black trunks with a red tank-top, Harv grey trunks and a white tank-top and Ellery red and blue trunks with a black tank-top. Finally, hand linked with Jamie and smiling warmly at the newly arrived couple, was Lyla, clad in denim short shorts and a black tank-top with sandals.

“Hey guys, you made, ready for some fun?” She asked them cheerfully.

Jenn grinned. “You bet, it’ll be good to finally let off steam and unwind.”

The others all nodded and soon they were making the final adjustments to their clothes, all removing their sandals while the boys pulled off their T-shirts or tank-tops. The girls also removed their outer clothing, drawing Kyle and Jamie’s gaze with Jenn’s black sexy bikini or Lyla’s equally sexy purple bikini respectively.

“Okay, let’s get started then.” Kyle remarked.

Sean nodded. “Yeah, swimming race anyone?”  
  
Lyla scoffed. “Yeah, after the first race, first one in the water gets a head start.”  
  
With that she took off, the others laughed as they followed her.

* * *

After many eventful swimming races and a few games of volleyball as well as taking time to just relax and enjoy the sun, as well as eat of course, the group were all presently just sitting back, relaxed, dried off and fully dressed again as the sun was setting and it was getting cooler. Jenn sat next to Kyle on one of the beach towels, her head resting on his shoulder.

“Today was wonderful Kyle, I...I’m just glad we were able to do this and to not have to worry about things for once.” She said.

Kyle smiled widely, putting his arm around her. “I agree, it’s been a wonderful time, no hassle, no problems, just us and our friends...”  
  
They both knew things would never be that simple, that the stalker was still our there somewhere, but just for a day they had been at peace, their nerves finally calmed and no longer stretched thin. They just hoped that they’d figure out who this stalker was and put a stop to them before something else happened. Trying to seek a distraction from that for now however, Jenn looked around, her gaze moving to Jamie and Lyla, lying on their beach towel, both cuddled up close together.

“Jamie and Lyla certainly make a sweet couple.” She remarked. “I’m glad they finally got together.”  
  
“Me too, he had a crush on her for ages. Sean and I kept trying to encourage him to just ask her out.” Kyle admitted.

“I’m glad he did, it’s so nice seeing them together.”

Kyle couldn’t help but agree. “Yeah, she’s pretty good for him, he’s slowly becoming more confident.”  
  
Jenn grinned. “Their relationship is really helping Lyla too, she’s certainly been looking a lot less tired than usual, I think Jamie may actually be helping her through her insomnia.”

They both smiled widely at that, it was certainly something to hope for. With that hope still lingering they enjoyed this peaceful time, glad for the fun and especially glad for their friends who had proven themselves more than willing to be there for them through troubled times.


	17. XVII: Planning for the Future

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 17**

Kyle smiled lightly as he finished packing away his books and such, he had just finished his current class and was getting ready to head for lunch. He was one of the last to leave the class apart from Ms. Williams. Exiting her class, Laura Williams smiled warmly at her favourite student.

“Ah, Kyle hello, how are you?” She asked him casually.

Kyle smiled. “I’m pretty good actually, never better. Things have been getting better for Jenn and I and I think we’re closer than ever now.”

Laura Williams paused at that, biting her lip. “Really...you mean…?”

“Oh um...” Kyle realized and blushed slightly. “I didn’t mean, we’re just. It’s going well and we’re hoping that things have calmed down now and we can continued dating without any, issues.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, getting so close like that, Kyle?” She asked suddenly.

Kyle started. “What, Ms. Williams?”  
  
She shook her head. “Ah, sorry I just, I’m concerned, I mean, Jenn Murphy, are you sure she’s the right girl for you. I mean...she’s not exactly...the way she dresses can sometimes be a little bit, much.”

“What, there’s...Ms. Williams that’s not exactly…?” He replied, startled, as well as a little creeped out that she was asking him such personal things.

It also didn’t help that she seemed to be unintentionally insulting Jenn.

She seemed to have realized that as she quickly backtracked. “I’m sorry, I crossed the line. I shouldn’t have...I was just concerned but of course you know yourself best. Don’t mind me.”  
  
“Um, yeah...okay, thanks.” Kyle replied awkwardly.

With that he went his separate ways from Laura Williams, feeling rather confused and awkward at the sudden conversation he had just had with her.

* * *

Later, at lunch, while the others were busy, Kyle smiled as he hung out with Jamie. After eating for a while in silence, Kyle smiled and spoke up.

“So, how has everything been going on between you and Lyla?” Kyle asked.

Jamie grinned at that and replied at once. “We’re doing great, we’re actually thinking of going out on another date soon.”

“That’s cool man, you guys certainly deserve to be happy.” Kyle remarked.

“Yeah, well, I honestly don’t know what it is, but...I can’t help but feel something is...bothering her.” Jamie said suddenly, biting his lip.

“Oh?”  
  
“She’s still having trouble with her...insomnia, I do what I can to help. But I feel like there’s...something there, behind all the smiles and jokes. Like she’s troubled by something.” Jamie explained. “I wanna help her, to try and overcome it. But I don’t...I don’t want to pry, I want her to tell me when she’s ready.”  
  
Kyle nodded slowly. “I...I see, well, that’s really all you can do I guess. But apart from that, are you guys, really…?”

“Oh, yeah, no problem there. We’re both, happier than we’ve ever been actually.” Jamie replied with a grin. “We’re really looking forward to this date and...well we’ve met each other’s families and they’re happy for us, things are looking great.”

Kyle grinned too, he couldn’t agree more.

After a brief pause Jamie then asked.

“So, how about you and Jenn?”

Kyle smiled. “We’re pretty good too, I’ve...I’ve not met her family yet though, she’s still a bit wary about me meeting her dad. Supposed to be super protective of her and all that so...”  
  
Jamie nodded, grimacing as he realized what Kyle meant.

“I supposed it’s just the way some fathers are with their daughters, huh?” Kyle remarked.

Jamie sighed. “I guess, I wouldn’t know...When we met each other’s families...I only saw Lyla’s mom, no sign of her dad.”

“Oh, um, right...” Kyle stammered. “Wonder why?”  
  
Jamie shrugged. “It didn’t seem polite to ask, so I didn’t, I was worried it might be something, sensitive anyway, so...yeah...”  
  
Kyle bit his lip. “Ah, good point...”

There was a moment of silence before Jamie then remarked.

“Yeah, well, anyway, have you and Jenn made any plans for future dates?”

Kyle grinned at that. “Well, not yet but we have been thinking about it, putting out possible ideas. But I think we’re both thinking of making our next date a bit special, mainly to try and help us overcome all those issues we’ve been dealing with.”  
  
“Sounds good, I’m sure it’ll be great for you guys.” Jamie replied. “You guys deserve it after all that crazy shit.”  
  
Kyle nodded in agreement, the two boys continuing to talk and enjoy their lunch, both happy and having their talk about their respective relationships gave them hope for the future.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, the stalker glared as they watched Kyle chatting with his friend at lunch.

‘ _This is getting ridiculous now, how can he still want that skank Jenn Murphy, with her ridiculous slutty clothes and fake body, she...’_ The stalker thought bitterly. _‘I made it clear, sent so many messages to show the truth and yet he is still not...’_

Growling to themselves, unable to take this anymore, the stalker left, with a backwards scowl at Kyle.

The stalker continued. _‘This cannot go on, I need to make it even clearer it seems. That slut needs to be dealt with and Kyle needs to see that I am the only one for him.’_

With that they left the room, already scheming as they sought a new plan, one that would ensure that they would get Kyle for themselves, even if it meant getting rid of Jenn Murphy, permanently.


	18. XVIII: Moment of Calm

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 18**

Leaving school at the end of the day, Kyle grinned as he met up with Jenn and they began to head out for a walk, both thinking for a moment as they were considering the future.

“So um, Kyle...” Jenn remarked. “I’ve been thinking, we’ve been together for a while now. We have to think of what we’re going to do next, huh?”

Kyle nodded. “Yeah, it’s been amazing and I’ve never been happier.”  
  
“Me too...I mean I know you’ve not yet my family but I’m hoping we’ll figure a way out.” Jenn admitted. “I just want you to be prepared for dad, since as I said, he is always so overprotective. Honestly, to hear him talk and act when I even become friends with a boy, you’d think I was still in seventh grade.”  
  
Kyle grimaced. “Damn, that’s crazy.”  
  
Jenn shrugged. “Yeah, but let’s not worry about it just now. We’re talking about our plans, what we could do. I’m thinking we should go on another date this Friday.”

“Sounds good to me, I-” Kyle began.

He stopped however as Jenn squeezed his hand and she noticed her smile, the dancing gleam in her eyes.

“I’m thinking we should make this date special, I mean, we’ve been together for some time now and I can’t help but feel we’re right for each other. I want us to take the next step, do you…?” She told him, her voice low, sensual, yet sincere.

Kyle’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help but grin. “Jenn that’s...Yes, of course, I’d love that, you’re right, I really think we are ready and this will be amazing.”  
  
Both grinning they began making plans for their special date, unaware that the stalker was nearby, listening in and watching them, their rage building and at the same time, their plans built too.

* * *

Sean smiled casually as Cassidy stepped out of the shelter. It was now night time and they planned to spend the night out together.

“So, this’ll be interesting.” Cassidy remarked. “You wanna show me the city at night?”

Sean grinned. “Sure, although, sometimes you get the best views outside the city.”  
  
Cassidy quirked an eyebrow at that. “Oh, now you’ve got my attention, lead on.”  
  
With a grin they linked hands and began to make their way from the shelter as they began their night out together. Walking together through the city for a while, enjoying the town being lit up at night.

“Huh, this place sure is a lot more lively at night.” Cassidy noted.

Sean nodded. “Yeah, sure is. Of course, looking around you can see easily which people here are the tourists.”  
  
Cassidy laughed at that. “Let me guess, the ones with the cameras and going all wide-eyed over the Space Needle, right?”  
  
“You got it.” Sean replied with a laugh too.

They continued to spend time hanging around the city, walking together, enjoying their time together. Cassidy had to admit, despite her usual issues when it came to relations with other people, she actually could see herself being happy, genuinely happy, with Sean.

With that thought still in her mind, she asked. “So, you said you sometimes get the best views outside the city?”  
  
“Yeah, it’ll take us a bit to get there, but c’mon, I’ll show you.”  
  
With that he lead the way and they began heading out of the city, towards the outskirts.

Sean soon led her towards a wooded hill, just past the outskirts, not too far from both the shelter and his own home. Cassidy smiled as they walked, enjoying the surroundings.

“It’s funny you know, I always seem to prefer trees and all that to buildings when it comes to my surroundings.” She quipped.

“A child of nature huh?” Sean replied. “Well, it’s certainly inspiring for me too, for my drawings.”  
  
Cassidy smiled at that. “Oh yeah, you told me you were an artist...huh, maybe you could sketch me some time, that would be fun.”  
  
Sean bit his lip, blushing. “Huh, maybe...I mean, I’m not _that_ good.”

Cassidy just smiled and they continued to walk, passing by a small lake in the woods which made Cassidy smile.

“Now that looks nice, talk about tempting you to go swimming huh?”

Sean nodded. “Yeah, well, we’d need swimsuits and...”  
  
“Says who?” Cassidy replied coyly. “We could just undress and jump right in.”

Sean froze at that, eyes wide, blushing even harder and Cassidy laughed.

“I’m just messing with you dude, does sound fun though.”

Sean laughed nervously at that, but Cassidy flashed him a quick smile and they continued onwards until they reached the location Sean spoke of. Cassidy’s eyes widened.

“Wow, that’s...”  
  
They were standing on the edge of a hill overlooking both the city and outskirts, it was quite a view and very inspiring.

“I know, like I said, a sight like that is pretty amazing and really helps inspire me when it comes to my art.” Sean explained. “What about you, any inspiration?”  
  
Cassidy grinned. “Maybe, I’ll have to think about it, see if I get any ideas for songs.”  
  
Both smiling they stood together, admiring the view, and Cassidy, without even thinking, moved closer to Sean, resting her head on his shoulder. Sean put his arm around her and they stood, happy and enjoying the peace of this moment.


	19. XIX: Derailed

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 19**

Jenn couldn’t help but smile to herself as she checked the locker room carefully. It was the end of the school day on Friday, she had stayed behind after gym class, by herself this time. She was checking to make sure all the other girls were gone and that hopefully the stalker wasn’t lurking around, trying to ruin everything. Today was the day, the day she and Kyle had planned for their special date and she had brought some clothes just for the occasion, stored safely out of sight in her locker. She would pull on her new outfit, just perfect for their date and then would go to where they had arranged to meet to meet up with Kyle who she knew would currently be at the Diaz house. Smiling she removed her gym uniform and headed for the showers, her smile widening as she washed herself, already thinking ahead to the upcoming date.

‘ _Oh, I can’t wait, this is gonna be amazing, Kyle and I are finally gonna...’_ She thought to herself, stopping herself, blushing and stifling a giggle.

S he couldn’t deny she was looking forward to this and once she was showered she quickly dried herself off and pulled out the clothes for the date. Grinning she began to get dressed, an idea forming in her head. She quickly pulled on the red lacy panties with white stitching and the white lacy bra with a white shimmer around her torso before pulling her phone out of her bag and setting it down, ready. She then finished getting dressed in a pair of denim booty shorts, a maroon red belly shirt and red flats, all in all a very sexy look and one she couldn’t wait for Kyle to see as she picked up her phone again.

* * *

Sitting in the living room of the Diaz house, Kyle smiled to himself, casually brushing off his light blue jeans and brown T-shirt, his white sneakers finishing the look.

“So, you and Jenn are going out tonight, huh?” Sean queried with a grin.

K yle grinned back and nodded. “Yeah, it’s gonna be great.”  
  
“Well, you guys enjoy yourselves.” Sean replied, before checking his phone which rang at that point. “Oh, hold on, I gotta take this.”  
  
“ Sure.”

With that Sean walked towards his bedroom, answering the phone.

Kyle smiled as he heard.  _‘Cassidy, his new girlfriend...Not actually met her yet but she sounds cool.’_

It was then his own phone buzzed, still wary it might be the stalker, he carefully checked it but then smiled, relaxing when he saw it was Jenn. He opened up the message and his eyes widened.

“ _Here’s a little preview of what to expect tonight.”_ It said.

Beneath that was a selfie Jenn had taken, wearing a rather sexy outfit. Kyle felt his face grow hot and was sure he was grinning. Now he was looking forward to the date even more.

“Kyle?”

Kyle started and quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket, looking up and spotted Daniel approaching.

“Oh, hey Daniel, what’s up?” He greeted.

Daniel sighed and looked back to Sean’s bedroom door. “He’s calling that girl again?”  
  
“Um, yeah.” Kyle replied. “Why?”  
  
“I don’t get it, what’s he see in her, I mean, urg, she just seems trouble.” Daniel replied, grumbling.

It was clear he had a strong distaste for his brother’s relationship.

“Daniel, that’s not...” Kyle began.

But he stopped as Sean’s door opened and Sean rejoined them, now Kyle couldn’t help but feel things were going to get awkward.

* * *

Meanwhile, still smiling to herself, Jenn left the locker room, she wished she could have seen Kyle’s face when he got her selfie.  She now just had to go to where they arranged to meet and before long they’d be on their date, ready for the night of their lives. But then, at that moment, things took a sudden, unexpected, and unfortunate turn. For at that moment, just before she could leave the school’s gym building, she was suddenly grabbed. An arm wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms and a hand, holding a strong smelling rag, clamped over her mouth and nose.

“MRUGH, MMMMMM!” She screamed in shock.

She reacted at once, struggling, kicking her long legs, trying to get free.

“You digesting slut, thinking you can seduce my Kyle with your fake body and skanky clothes.” A voice hissed in her ear. “He is mine!”

Jenn struggled desperately, eyes widening. “MMM MMMMMMMMMMMMM!!”  
  
But then she felt herself weakening, her eyes growing heavy, her struggles growing weaker, it was then she realized, two things.

‘ _This, this is that stalker that’s been...shit...chloroform...’_

The stalker laughed darkly. “That’s the way bitch, breath it in, just know that Kyle will be all mine and when you wake up, it’ll be for the last time in your life, tramp.”

“MMMMMMMMMMMMM!!”

Jenn tried to renew her struggles at that, this stalker intended to kill her. But it was no use, she began to fade, but then just as she went limp she realized something, she recognized the stalker’s voice. Her last sight before blacking out was the stalker’s face, which confirmed her thoughts, she did recognize the stalker, she knew them.

‘ _No way...it can’t be...’_

But then she faded and her world went black.


	20. XX: Terror

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 20**

Kyle checked his watch, worriedly, before looking around again, concerned.

‘ _That’s odd, where’s Jenn...we were supposed to meet up here an hour ago...this isn’t like her, she’s never late.’_ He wondered. _‘I don’t know...something doesn’t seem right here.’_

He bit his lip, looking around once more before pacing back and forth for a moment.

Finally he shook his head. _‘_ _Okay, now this is just getting too freaky, Jenn is never late and if she is, she’d text or call me. This is not right but what could...I need to do something.’_

With a heavy sigh he finally realized, Jenn wasn’t going to show up, but something did not add up. He couldn’t help but wonder why she wouldn’t turn up.

‘ _Something must have happened to her…?’_ He figured eventually. _‘But what...urgh, man I don’t...I need to figure this out...but first...’_

He quickly pulled out his phone and tried to call Jenn, her phone rang and rang, but there was no answer. Kyle lowered his phone grimly; fear gripping at his heart; now he was sure something was wrong. So he quickly called the next person he intended to call, they answered promptly enough.

“Kyle?”  
  
“Sean, I need your help.” Kyle said at once. “I need you to call Jamie and Lyla and meet up with me at my house. Something’s wrong here.”  
  
Sean hesitated but then replied. “Alright, alright, we’ll see you there.”  
  
With that they hung up and Kyle began heading home, hoping that his fears were wrong.

It wasn’t long before the trio showed up at the house, along with someone else, although he hadn’t seen her before, Kyle was sure that this girl was Sean’s girlfriend, Cassidy.

“Kyle?” Sean asked once they were all present.

Kyle shook his head sadly. “It’s Jenn, she’s...she’s missing. I was there waiting for her but she never turned up, she won’t answer her phone.”  
  
Cassidy was the first to speak up. “And this is...very unusual for her?”

“Yeah.” Kyle replied.

The others all nodded too, confirming it.

“You think something happened to her?” Jamie asked.

“I’m hoping not.” Kyle said. “But I’m starting to be worried that might be the case, the question is...what could’ve happened to her?”  
  
Lyla grimaced. “Any idea where she was last seen?”

Kyle hesitated. “She...she sent me a...a picture...It looked like she was in the gym locker rooms when she sent it and…”  
  
“Let’s take a look, just quickly, okay.” Lyla remarked.

The others agreed, not able to think about any other options. So they hurried back to the school, it wasn’t closed yet as the drama department was hosting on of their plays that evening. Entering the locker rooms they saw something which instantly caught their attention. Jenn’s bag and flats, on the floor, dropped, as if in a struggle. That was enough for them, they called the police.

Kyle couldn’t help but feel restless, he knew that Jenn was in danger, he just knew it. But right now he was stuck at the gym, talking to the police as the others explained everything as best as they could about what they knew.

“So you were to meet with Miss Murphy for a date, is that right Mr. Sherman?” The officer questioned.

Kyle nodded. “That’s right, it’s when she didn’t show up or send any word or even answer when I called her, I knew something was wrong.”  
  
The officer nodded carefully. “And what did you do then?”

“I called my friends, they knew her too. We met up at my house and tried to figure out what could have happened...Then we got the idea to come here, she uh, sent me a picture, um...” Kyle hesitated.  
  
The officer nodded. “I understand, carry on.”  
  
“Well anyway, we came here, the location in the picture and looked around, that’s when we spotted her belongings, dropped there...we didn’t touch anything, we called the police right away.” Kyle finished.

“Alright Mr. Sherman, thank you. Just hold on a moment please, we’ll get onto this right away.”  
  
With that the officer stepped away to join some of the others. Kyle shifted, awkward and worried. He hadn’t been the only one, worried in case her family had posted a missing persons report, Cassidy had slipped away before the police arrived. Kyle was jolted out of his thoughts by his phone suddenly vibrating. Pulling it out he checked it and froze, it was the stalkers number. He had already told the police everything he could about the stalker. Anxiously he checked the number and froze, startled.

“ _You are running out of time Kyle Sherman, you should have learned that I am the only one for you and this slut doesn’t deserve you, now look what it’s come too.”_ The message read. _“You need to come here and make your choice, you’ll see when you get here and see everything that you don’t need her and will let her meet her well deserved fate.”_

It was accompanied by a picture of Jenn, in a room somewhere, tied to a chair in her skimpy underwear, tightly cleave gagged and terrified, as across from her, attached to a stand, was a gun, secured to the door of the room by a rope. It was an obvious trap, try to enter the room through the door to save Jenn, the gun would fire and Jenn would be shot and killed. There was also an address and Kyle, realizing what needed to happen, acted at once.

* * *

Entering the old warehouse, Kyle looked around worriedly before he heard it, the muffled screaming from the office at the end of the warehouse, it had to be the place. He rushed over and froze at the window, sure enough there was Jenn, tied to the chair, trapped.

“MMMMMMMMMMMM!!!” She screamed as she saw him.

Kyle grimaced. “Just, hold on Jenn, I’ll get you outta this, somehow...”

He knew he couldn’t break the window, the glass was reinforced and the door was an obvious non-starter, he needed to think.

Then he heard it. “Wrong choice, Kyle, you were meant to choose me and not that slut. Now I have to force things to happen and deal with that tramp once and for all...then _make_ you see the truth.”  
With that he was suddenly grabbed, startled as an arm wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms and another hand clamped a sweet smelling cloth over his mouth and nose.

‘ _Shit, chloroform, it’s gotta be, what was used on Jenn!?’_ Kyle’s mind raced. “MMMMMM!”

He reacted at once, struggling and managed to slip an arm free and elbow the stalker, knocking them back. Coughing and trying to regain his balance after nearly being drugged to sleep, Kyle groaned and then froze, eyes wide as he finally saw the stalker, glaring at him, clad in a black mid-thigh skirt, a white blouse and black heels. The stalker was none other than  Laura Williams.


	21. XXI: White Knight

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 21**

Jenn’s fears when she had woken up only grew as she discovered more and more her exact situation. The first thing she had noticed was she was tied to a chair, then when she had cried out, that she had been gagged and then she’d found she’d been stripped to her sexy underwear.

Humiliation however faded as her fears overtook her upon seeing the gun on it’s stand. Then the ropes fixing the gun to the door handle and then she’d heard that dreaded voice. The voice of Laura Williams, a teacher from her own school, who had been the one stalking her and Kyle the whole time. She had explained her little trap and Jenn had panicked, now she was stuck, terrified.  
  
“MMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!” She cried out through her gag, praying someone was nearby who could hear her.

But even as she did so, she realized the problem with that, what if they just came up and opened the door to investigate, they’d kill her. The gun was already all set up and the moment that door opened it’d fire and she’d be dead. She wasn’t sure how long she had been captive but she knew it had to be at least an hour.

Then, she heard it, the sound of someone arriving and she began to struggle, crying out against her gag in fear. She heard the approaching footsteps and then, through the reinforced glass window of the room, she saw him, Kyle; staring at her in shock.

“MMMMMMMMMMMM!!!” She screamed as she saw him. _‘_ _Kyle, he came for me, he came to save me!’_

Kyle grimaced. “Just, hold on Jenn, I’ll get you outta this, somehow...”

She could see him trying to work something out then heard his muffled yelp and realized he had been attacked but then the sound of struggles ceased and she could see Kyle still standing, his back to her now, clearly he had just seen who the stalker was.

* * *

Kyle couldn’t believe it.

“Ms. Williams, you...but then…?” He stammered.

She glowered. “Kyle, stop fighting it, you know full well, you and I are meant for each other, you shouldn’t be trying to save this whore, you should be glad to be rid of her.”  
  
He still found it hard to process. This was his teacher, a woman who saw him practically every day.

Yet she had been the stalker, the one who had stole Jenn’s clothes, spied on and took pictures of him in the shower. Who had sent harassing texts to them both and now had kidnapped Jenn, intent on murdering her and trying to kidnap him, no doubt planning to force him to become her ‘love’.

“You, you’re not...”  
  
She closed the gap between them, smirking. “Oh stop being coy, we can just run off, be done with this nonsense and-”

“No!”

He pushed her back, making her stagger and fall over. He spun around and looked through the window again, looking wildly for anything he could use to save Jenn from the trap.

“I’ll get you out of this, I promise!” He cried to Jenn.

She whimpered into her gag. It was then Kyle saw it, the floor of the above office had a large hole in it, meaning he could drop through into the room Jenn was captive in and with that he could free her.

“MRUGH!” He cried out as once again Laura tried to knock him out.

“You’re not getting away from me!” Laura screamed.

With as much strength as he could, he knocked Laura back again, off her feet. Coughing and trying to focus, to overcome the lingering effects of the chloroform, Kyle began to hurry towards the stairs that would take him to the upper office.

He began to hurry over there but stopped at the base of the stairs when he heard Laura’s voice.

“No Kyle, you are MINE!” She screamed. “You cannot save this slut, she doesn’t deserve to live, she doesn’t deserve you and I will fix this right now!”

He turned and his blood ran cold, she was back up, and approaching the door, clearly intent on opening it and therefore killing Jenn. Acting quickly he spotted a wheeled cart next to him and kicked it as hard as he could.

This sent it careering straight at Laura and struck her, knocking her to the ground and as she hit her head on a pile of boxes nearby, Kyle knew she was either badly dazed, or knocked out. This was his only chance. So he ran up the stairs and quickly checked. Laura was still out cold, so he burst into the upper office and hurried over to the hole in the floor. He quickly lowered herself down and dropped into the room below.

“MMMMMMMM!”

He hurried to her at once. “I’m here, Jenn, I’m here!”

He quickly pulled the gag out of her mouth.

“Kyle, you, I...I...” She burst out.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” He told her softly.

He began tugging at her bonds, trying to get her free. But then he heard the noises outside and then Laura’s voice.

“No Kyle, you are mine, I won’t let that slut take you from me!”

He reacted at once and Jenn cried out. “Kyle, no!”  
  
Kyle rushed to the gun, trying to at least knock it aside. Jenn screamed, Laura opened the door, resulting in the gun firing and Kyle gasped.

He couldn’t believe how close he had come to being shot himself, he had only just, narrowly, knocked the gun aside before it could fire. Laura stood, staring in shock at what had nearly happened. Jenn stared, wide-eyed, breathless, then came the shouts as the police arrived.


	22. XXII: Come Down

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 22**

Jenn started as the door opened, but Kyle squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“It’s okay, it’s just the others.” He told her gently.

She smiled. “Hey guys, sorry I’m just kinda...”  
  
“We understand.” Lyla explained. “You’ve been through hell.”  
  
Lyla was there, along with Jamie and Sean. Jenn smiled, relief filling her. After the police had burst into the warehouse, Laura Williams had been swiftly arrested and Jenn had been freed. Once everything was secured and Jenn and Kyle had both given statements, Jenn was rushed to the hospital to be checked over and despite his insistence he was fine, Kyle had been checked over too.

“We’re just glad you’re okay.” Jamie said gently.

Jenn nodded. “I’ll be fine, yeah...I still can’t believe all this...”  
  
Sean sighed. “I know, tell me about it, Ms. Williams of all people.”  
  
“We...I should’ve seen the signs, the creepy way she was acting all the time.” Kyle said quietly.

“You couldn’t have just, known.” Lyla said as reassuringly as she could. “I know this has been bad for you guys, but you both made it, you’re both alive and she’s not gonna hurt you guys again, she’s gonna be locked up and you guys can hopefully get through this together now.”  
  
Kyle and Jenn shared a look at that and both smiled, Lyla was right, they had each other. They could survive this, deal with what Laura Williams had done to them.

They just had to face it together.

* * *

Returning to Jenn’s room after seeing and reassuring his mother, Kyle smiled widely as he saw her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed now and seemed in better spirits already, some colour was returning to her face as well.

“Hey, you’re looking better.” He said.

She nodded. “Yeah, feel better too, I should be let out of here tomorrow. They just wanna keep me overnight to keep an eye on me, make sure everything is fine.”

Kyle also nodded, understanding. As he sat down Jenn sighed and shook her head.

“Well, you just missed my family, they were here to see me, make sure everything was alright...” She paused and then added. “Dad’s getting more and more edgy, we can’t put this off forever, sooner or later, you’re gonna have to meet him.”  
  
“I agree, we can’t dance around it forever. We need to meet each other’s families properly, as a couple.” Kyle agreed with a shrug.

Jenn could tell from his expression he was just hoping that the meeting would go well. She certainly hoped so too. At the very least she took solace in the fact that her mother and brother’s presence would hopeful temper her dad’s usual overprotective tendencies. At the very least she had hopes and it was thanks to Kyle saving her from Laura Williams, that she could have those hopes.

That she was still, well and truly, alive.


	23. XXIII: Epilogue

**Life is Strange 2: Falling Into Place**

**Chapter 23**

Glad to be wearing proper clothes again, Jenn exited the hospital, absently brushing down her grey long sleeved T-shirt, the sleeves a light purple colour and was part of her outfit along with dark brown pants and simple slip-ons.

She spotted Kyle just up ahead, also dressed simply in a dark red T-shirt, faded blue jeans and white sneakers, he also wore a red cap, on backwards.

Seeing him smile warmly as she approached she quickened her pace until she reached him and they embraced. She did her best to control herself, but still shuddered at the memory of that horrible time spent captive. Kyle tightened his grip slightly and kissed the top of her head.

“It’ll be okay Jenn, we’re gonna be okay.” He told her softly. “We’ll get through this.”

Jenn smiled, knowing Kyle was trying to reassure and calm her and she was grateful for it. Stepping back they linked hands and began to walk away from the hospital with hope in their hearts, both hoping to make things better for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the first story of this trilogy ends, while their main storyline is done we're naturally still gonna see Jenn and Kyle in the next two stories, dealing with the aftermath of what they've endured. Story 2's focus BTW, Sean/Cassidy.


End file.
